


Auld Lang Syne

by Allons-y (sarabakanashimi)



Series: Come Home [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BBC style, Christmas Special, Gen, M/M, Twelve Days of Christmas Allons-y Style, don't you love my freeforms, gotta love them, hi there, says hi to the poor wrangler wrangling my tags
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-01 18:37:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 20,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2783615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarabakanashimi/pseuds/Allons-y
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natali passati, Natali presenti, Natali futuri al 221b di Baker Street.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Natale 2009

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nykyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykyo/gifts).



**Natale 2009**

 

Londra non è mai stata così fredda e poco accogliente. Deve essere colpa del caldo e del silenzio teso del deserto, che gli rendono difficile sopportare il gelo umido e il rumore continuo, inesorabile della capitale, come il respiro inquieto di una bestia immane che non dorme mai.

Deve esserci stato un tempo – _prima_ – in cui John H. Watson si  è sentito a suo agio tra queste strade congestionate di gente luci e rumore, tra vecchi palazzi sporchi ed eleganti. Deve aver sfiorato se non con affetto quanto meno con distratta consuetudine il susseguirsi di negozietti e insegne, monumenti e piazze tanto conosciute da essere invisibili.

Cristo, gli è così difficile contemplarlo. Anche la frenata di un vecchio autobus rosso gli risulta difficile da comprendere, anche la monotona voce femminile che annuncia le fermate della metropolitana e invita a far attenzione alla voragine nera tra binario e carrozza del treno gli si scompone davanti in elementi singoli e privi di senso.

Cos'è questo posto, e perché non è come avrebbe immaginato? Londra non può essere cambiata così tanto durante la sua assenza. Le città non possiedono la velocità umana e animale di cambiare la propria pelle, quasi si trattasse di una muta serpentina. Le città non si spostano e non si fermano, o quanto meno compiono entrambi i movimenti secondo il passo scandito dai ghiacciai e dagli oceani, senza badare agli immensi, invasivi formicai dell’umanità che le popola.

No, Londra non è cambiata affatto.

Sono i suoi occhi ad essere appannati. Forse il riverbero del sole sulla sabbia gli impedisce di percepire le infinite sfumature grigiastre della capitale, troppo slavate e confuse per distinguersi ai suoi occhi segnati da una stanchezza infinita, inenarrabile, impossibile.

Ella vuole che scriva un diario. Certo, la fa facile lei. Cosa dovrebbe scrivere? È tutto talmente grigio da essere indescrivibile.

Non succede niente. Giorno dopo giorno dopo giorno non succede niente, un’infinita veglia in una trincea dalla quale non c’è uscita, con un infinito cielo grigio e umido per sola compagnia.

A Ella non l’ha mai detto, non saprebbe come dirlo. Farebbe fatica anche solo ad ammetterlo a se stesso, a trovare le parole per dirlo ad alta voce, ma lo sa. Dentro di sé, a fondo nel suo nucleo più nascosto, nel suo intimo di uomo, medico, soldato, John sa di aver desiderato più di una volta la morte.

Se soltanto il proiettile avesse centrato la succlavia, invece di danneggiarla. Se gli avesse colpito il cuore o il cervello, risparmiandogli l’agonia in questa sorta di mezza vita spezzata e inutile, risparmiandogli di dover pensare con incredulo desiderio alla pistola carica e chiusa nel cassetto.

Oh. Non lo fa mai. Lo pensa ogni giorno, ogni giorno quando si sveglia, ogni giorno quando sta per andare a dormire, cedendo ad un sonno dal quale finisce puntualmente per svegliarsi in preda a incubi tinti di sangue. Ci pensa, alza persino la mano per stringere le dita sul calcio della pistola, poi richiude il cassetto scuotendo leggermente la testa e raddrizzando le spalle.

Non vuole neanche pensare al fatto che sia Natale, che il nuovo anno si avvicini carico di infinite frivolezze, annunciato da scrosci e scoppi di fuochi d’artificio. Il solo pensiero gli fa stringere più forte le dita sul fottuto bastone che è costretto ad usare, gli spedisce un crampo lungo la gamba, come denti e artigli infuocati dalle dita del piede all’inguine in un’unica scia di dolore. Fottuti fuochi d’artificio.

Un mese. Un mese e una settimana, va.

Può permettersi Londra fino alla fine di gennaio, se non indulge in troppe stravaganze, o così hanno decretato i mortificanti calcoli di questa mattina, affrontati con il piglio di un soldato e la rassegnazione di un medico.L’ironia del fatto che i due aggettivi si possano tranquillamente scambiare per le due professioni non gli sfugge.

Un mese e una settimana, dunque, e il pensiero invece di pesargli addosso come una minaccia e opprimergli il respiro, ha il suono consolante di una spaventosa promessa di libertà.

-

È di nuovo Natale. Il che vuol dire ridicoli festeggiamenti, ancora più ridicole luminarie e vetrine dei negozi, e una scia di ridicoli crimini minori di interesse pressoché nullo. Noioso.

Qualsiasi speranza di trovare qualcosa degno di nota tra le briciole dei dolci natalizi è comunque resa nulla dal fatto che i suoi genitori lo reclamano per le consuete vacanze di fine anno in campagna. Pranzo di natale in famiglia. Con Mycroft. Abominevole.

Fingersi troppo impegnato non funzionerebbe – nessun caso al momento, neanche il più piccolo caso di ricatto o frode bancaria o rapimento di minorenne, altro che omicidi creativi – e per quanto possa pretendere di esserlo Mycroft saprebbe smantellare il castello di carte con un solo soffio.

Fingersi morto, d’altra parte, non sarebbe precisamente corretto nei confronti dei suoi genitori, per quanto gli venga da arricciare il naso e storcere la bocca in una brutta smorfia al pensiero. Non sia mai detto che Sherlock Holmes provi qualcosa di affine al senso di colpa, proprio no, ma anche se sono passati anni non è in grado di toccare con serenità o meglio con fredda e clinica noncuranza la volta che ha rischiato di finire al creatore per una dose troppo generosa.

Quindi no, non può neanche restare nel proprio privato squallore di Montague Street, tra l’ordine perfetto e sterile dei propri archivi e l’esplosione di decomposizione e pericolose sostanze chimiche che ricopre quasi ogni altra superficie disponibile. Davvero strano che il padrone si sia arrischiato a dargli lo sfratto, nonostante le somme principesche che paga per l’affitto di quel tugurio.

Non può restare lì, senza un caso e senza la distrazione della droga. O meglio, potrebbe, ma dovrebbe sopportare poi il rumore di elicotteri in avvicinamento e la preoccupazione megalomane di Mycroft, espressa dalla sua voce tramite un ridicolo megafono. Assurdo e insopportabile.

Ci sono i suicidi seriali – omicidi, prego – ma quella è una lunga partita di scacchi per la quale al momento non ha il privilegio della prossima mossa. L’assassino deve fare un errore, e per il momento è rintanato a pensare a come agire, a come colpire. Finché non sbaglierà qualcosa, Sherlock non potrà farci nulla.

C’è un’altra cosa che potrebbe fare, per quanto abbia rinviato il pensiero con una smorfia ogni volta. si tratta di una tediosa visita sociale, per la quale tuttavia prova un sottile fremito di interesse, persino di affetto.

Dovrebbe andare a trovare Mrs. Hudson, una cliente di un vecchissimo caso non privo di un certo interesse. Quella volta Sherlock ha potuto esercitare i suoi considerevoli poteri persuasivi nel condizionare la giuria, con estremo successo. Come sempre, l’ha fatto per la risoluzione dell’enigma, per lo scioglimento della sciarada secondo i propri disegni più che per ottenere un corrispettivo in denaro. La signora gli deve un favore, e se non ricorda male possiede delle stanze da affittare in Baker Street.

Andrà a trovarla, dunque. E per il momento può sempre andare a infilarsi nell’obitorio al St. Bart’s.

Quanto meno lì sotto non c’è campo, nessuna telefonata familiare può raggiungerlo e Lestrade sa come trovarlo.

\--


	2. Natale 2010

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natale 2010 (A Scandal in Belgravia)

**Natale 2010**

Il giorno di Natale succedono così tante cose tutte insieme, che John neanche ci pensa, al suo privato anniversario. Si dimentica di stendere un bilancio dei dodici mesi appena trascorsi, si dimentica persino di essere stato a poco più di un passo dal bruciarsi le cervella per la disperazione.

Non pensa che l'incontro con Sherlock è arrivato proprio all'ultimo momento, quel 29 gennaio così vicino alla sua scadenza auto-imposta, e non si ferma a considerare che da allora la sua vita è completamente cambiata. 

Dovrebbe farlo. Dovrebbe ringraziare Sherlock perché è soltanto grazie alla sua invadente, coinvolgente genialità spesso troppo prossima alla follia se John ancora calca le strade di questo mondo. Melodrammatico, forse, ma vero.

Tanto per cominciare, Sherlock è un mistero. Teatrale e esibizionista, a volte silenzioso e inquieto, a volte umorale e artistico. Scabroso e spigoloso, urticante, sincero in maniera brutale e bugiardo in maniera affascinante e insopportabile allo stesso tempo.

Per il suo solo esistere, Sherlock costringe John a svegliarsi un altro giorno in più, scoprire un altro minuscolo tassello dell'enigma.

Non è strano se poi John non ricorda dettagli trascurabili come quale delle sue scialbe fidanzate ha un cane o meno, perché Jeannette ha ben ragione, tutta la sua attenzione e le sue energie sono dedicate a Sherlock Holmes.

Come oggi, per esempio. È bastata una telefonata di Mycroft, e prima ancora un SMS ricevuto da Sherlock, uno dei cinquantasette contraddistinti dal gemito di una donna (una donna, La Donna, a questo punto fa lo stesso, le maiuscole e l'articolo determinativo sono soltanto medaglie al valore di colei che è riuscita a entrare - quale che sia il motivo secondo l' imperscrutabile ragionamento di Sherlock - sul radar del detective) perché John lasciasse cadere tutti i suoi progetti e restasse seduto in attesa, vigile, preoccupato.

Cosa passa per la testa di Sherlock questa sera? Pensieri natalizi ne ha sempre sicuramente formulati pochi, e senza dubbio più adatti al Grinch che a Santa Claus, se anche ha ritenuto opportuno sprecare energie per pensare in termini tanto dettagliati ad un'inutile formalità, alla quale occasionalmente si presta per non alienarsi del tutto la compagnia umana. 

Già, al contrario di quanto possa sembrare, Sherlock non ignora del tutto le convenzioni sociali. Anzi, John inizia a essere convinto che in realtà Sherlock non le ignori affatto, e anzi le calpesti non per ignoranza o menefreghismo, ma per precisa e ostinata volontà.

A cosa pensa stanotte, mentre si lascia cullare dalle note più pensierose e struggenti del suo violino? Cosa gli si agita nella mente, dietro gli occhi scuriti dalla concentrazione? 

Ecco un altro sfuggente tassello del mosaico, uno che John non crede di poter ritrovare presto, e di collocare facilmente al posto giusto.  
Il grande detective ha mai amato? È capace di provare quel tipo di sentimento, è capace di cedere ai suoi moti più illogici, alle sue maree disorganizzate? 

Cosa è scattato, quale molla si è spezzata negli ingranaggi perfetti della sua mente prodigiosa per costringerlo ad un muto e forse dolente stupore in seguito alla notizia della morte della Adler?

Il pianto del violino è soltanto un caso fortuito, o è come John sospetta l'unica voce che Sherlock si permetta di dare ai propri pensieri più confusi e fragili? Forse un po' di entrambe le cose, forse si tratta della voce incerta e stupefatta di un primo incredulo risveglio.

"Ha mai avuto una fidanzata, un fidanzato, una relazione?" 

Il solo fatto che abbia dovuto porre la domanda a Mrs. Hudson, priva di risposte almeno quanto lui, conferma in parte i suoi dubbi, ne pone altrettanti.

Forse a questo punto ci sarebbe spazio per pensare al suo anniversario, al fatto che un altro Natale è arrivato e trascorso e lui non solo è ancora vivo, no, ma si sente anche più vivo di quanto non sia mai stato negli ultimi anni. 

Anche se non ci pensa, però, inconsciamente sa di doverlo a Sherlock Holmes, e quindi ben vengano anche i suoi umori misteriosi, e i continui rapimenti in lucide auto nere dai finestrini schermati. Ben venga persino la Adler che non è morta affatto, a patto che lo dica a Sherlock, e gli impedisca di soffrire oltre.

Perché ne è certo, dietro la facciata stoica e noncurante di Sherlock, e oltre il recinto di filo spinato elettrificato della propria assurda gelosia, Sherlock sta soffrendo e pur meritandosi spesso e volentieri un pugno in faccia, non merita questo.


	3. Natale 2011

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natale 2011 (The Reichenbach Falls)

**Natale 2011**

Sherlock è morto.

Pausa. Gli ci vuole un momento per chiudere gli occhi e tirare un respiro troppo dolorosoro, stretto in petto da mille uncini.

Cristo, Sherlock è morto poco più di un mese fa.

John ha sognato il suo volo giù dal Bart's ogni volta che è riuscito a dormire senza essere troppo ubriaco da sprofondare in un sonno denso come sciroppo e tetro come il fondo di un pozzo.

Rimosso il sole più stravagante, il pensiero seppellito più di due anni fa nell'oblio e nell'attività frenetica della sua nuova vita è tornato a far capolino come con la grazia di margherite sbocciare nella neve.

Perché non spari quel colpo? Perché non la fai finita una volta per tutte?

Questo non è neanche un tornare alla casella numero uno nel tabellone del più crudele gioco dell'oca, no, questo è venir spazzati via dal tabellone senza possibilità di ricominciare la partita.

Fine. Game over.

Ogni volta che ha pensato di aver raggiunto il punto più basso, il momento più cupo della propria esistenza, John Watson si è dovuto ricredere. In negativo come in positivo, ma mai sulla scala di quanto è accaduto.

No. Non può dirlo, non può pensarlo, non può ammetterlo.

Non ci è riuscito neanche davanti alla lapide di Sherlock, davanti al monumento nero e lucido e alle lettere spigolose del suo nome tanto noto, assurdo e amato.

Cazzo, sì, amato. Ha amato questo dannato folle, meraviglioso bastardo con una completezza e un'intensità che non ha riservato a nessuno, nemmeno a sua sorella o a ex commilitoni.

Sherlock per molti versi è stato più famiglia e compagno di guerra di molti altri.

Capirlo dopo averlo perso è tragicamente scontato, ovvio e patetico come Sherlock avrebbe detestato.

Tutto questo dolore inesauribile, che costringe John a bere per non piangere come un bambino, tutto questo dolore per un folle, assurdo coinquilino e amico? No. L'entità della sua reazione alla scomparsa di Sherlock non sminuisce qualsiasi altro rapporto precedente. Amici, parenti, commilitoni ne ha già persi, li ha già pianti, li porta nel cuore.

Ma Sherlock è un altro ordine di grandezza, riposa su un'altra scala di valori, spinge più in alto il limite che John credeva di non poter superare.

Si ferma qui. Si ferma su questo passaggio logico, spinge via con forza qualsiasi altra considerazione. Non ha senso adesso, con in mano un triste mazzo di crisantemi un po' afflosciati dalla pioggia, elaborare la portata e l'effettiva sfumatura del suo affetto - amore, Watson, amore, sii sincero almeno di fronte all'ineluttabile - nei confronti di Sherlock Holmes.

Se n'è andato, non è qui per ascoltarlo ragionare, capo un po' inclinato, occhi pallidi e alieni attenti e brillanti di malizia, bocca già pronta a sussurrare "sbagliato".

O forse "Corretto".

Dannazione.

Pensarci ora non serve più a niente. È inutile. Troppo poco, troppo tardi, e tutto il peso del mai avvenuto, del sarebbe potuto essere sulle sue spalle ben squadrate da bravo, stoico soldatino.

"Ti prego, soltanto un ultimo miracolo. Non- non essere morto."

\--

Appena questa storia sarà finita, Mycroft e tutti gli alti papaveri dell'MI6 lo sentiranno.

Eccome se lo sentiranno.

Passi convincerlo a mentire a John - non sarebbe certo la prima volta - passi costringerlo a tenere spasmodicamente segreti piani alternativi, passi fingersi morto per potersi muovere indisturbato, ma non può perdonare a quei _signori_ l'espressione spezzata e indifesa sul viso di John.

L'ha spiato, al cimitero, contro ogni istruzione ricevuta. Non saprebbe neanche spiegare perché abbia voluto farlo, come non saprebbe spiegare le proprie lacrime sincere in cima al Bart's.

Emotività, questa misteriosa falla nel giudizio più logico e sterile.

È stato a spiare John nel cimitero, e si è poi allontanato a lunghi passi gravi, col cervello già sulla prossima mossa della missione, e una sorta di bruciore nel petto, laddove gli è stato detto con estrema perizia medica che non può esserci un cuore dolente, in quanto non ne possiede uno.

Il bruciore non si è alleviato col passare del tempo, anzi, si è aggravato fino a diventare una sorta di costante compagnia delle sue notti insonni in camere d'albergo sparse per il mondo, affacciate su strade sconosciute, piene di rumori estranei che soltanto nel dormiveglia dato dall'esaurimento di tutte le energie possono confondersi di volta in volta con i rumori di Baker Street, i rumori quotidiani del 221b.

È di notte che i demoni gli fanno visita turbando il dovuto e programmato download delle informazioni reperite e analizzate durante il giorno. Di notte, quando raramente dorme e giace sulla schiena con le mani giunte sotto il mento e contempla i dati immagazzinati nel proprio cervello, i demoni si palesano sotto forma di memorie, ricordi di Baker Street. Ricordi di John.

Lunghe nottate a risolvere casi tra indizi e take away. 

John e il suo ridicolo blog al quale si dedicava con cura maniacale, quasi tenera da osservare, se Sherlock sapesse cos'è la tenerezza.

John e la sua morale cosi giusta e retta, pronta a vacillare per Sherlock.

La sua lealtà e giustezza di fondo, la sua forza solida e il suo quieto fuoco nascosto pronto a divampare, per Sherlock.

Quando indulge in questi pensieri ad un tempo consolanti e frustranti, il bruciore nel suo torace diventa insopportabile. Gli chiude la gola, gli fa bruciare anche gli occhi, dolere e scoppiare la testa.

Da qualche parte in India con una febbre da cavallo e nessuno a chiedergli se sta bene, ad assicurargli di essere nella stanza accanto in caso di necessità, Sherlock sperimenta la lucidità totale del delirio.

Quel dolore non è la sensazione sgradevole di fastidio ad un arto fantasma, magari mai avuto. No, quel bruciore che gli attanaglia il petto da prima ancora di lanciarsi dal tetto dell'ospedale è il suo cuore nuovo, appena spuntato, vuoto e secco perché ancora poco irrorato dal sangue e dai sentimenti, che duole tenace ad ogni nuovo battito che lo porta più lontano da John.

È a quel punto che il bruciore nei suoi occhi si condensa a sua volta. Lacrime nuovissime, usate per la prima volta, scioccanti.

Fa male come venire al mondo, ma il dolore Sherlock può capirlo e processarlo, anche se deriva da sensazioni - sentimenti - tanto estranei, e gli schiarisce la mente quanto basta per fargli capire cosa deve fare.

Tornare a casa il prima possibile.  
\--


	4. Natale 2012

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natale 2012

**Natale 2012**

A Praga ha di nuovo la febbre alta, complici appostamenti sotto la pioggia e una vena di trascuratezza che ha finito per intaccare l'integrità del suo "mezzo di trasporto" di carne e muscoli.

È di nuovo Natale, e tra una malinconia del tutto fuori luogo vista la missione sempre più complessa e la stanchezza, la tensione e la nostalgia che si accumulano, Sherlock si accorge dell'imboscata soltanto quando ormai é stato trascinato in un vicolo buio, preso a calci e pugni finché non ha iniziato a sputare boccate di sangue.

Piccoli criminali o emissari di Moriarty, magari un avvertimento minaccioso? Non ha modo di saperlo, e nel dubbio deve considerare ogni approccio come pericolo massimo per la missione. 

Non ha niente con sé che possa compromettere la missione, è tutto al sicuro nel suo cervello, i suoi documenti sono falsi.

Resiste fino alla fine dell'aggressione, attende di essere derubato, attende un ultimo calcio a mo' di saluto, mente scossa ma già faticosamente volata oltre il problema di essere un grottesco angelo della neve striata di scarlatto, oltre la noia mortale di contattare Mycroft e farsi aiutare.

Il tedio di non poter assolutamente interpellare le autorità non gli causa né più né meno di un grugnito dolente che ha più a che fare con lo scrocchiare della sua mandibola quando la muove che con la sua situazione in generale.

Più tardi, raggomitolato tra i cartoni come l'ultimo barbone fradicio e sporco, si concentra, cerca di ricordare l'intera partitura delle Quattro Stagioni, tutti i violini, le viole, i violoncelli e il clavicembalo.

Mai stato uno dei suoi preferiti, Vivaldi. È più per la metodica, quasi chirurgica e frattalica precisione di Bach, che nella perfezione delle sue progressioni matematiche é capace di far vibrare le volte celesti e persino tremare la sua anima, ammesso che ne possieda una.

Ma c'è quel pezzo dall'Inverno che ovviamente John conosceva e a quanto pare gradiva particolarmente, e se deve essere Vivaldi, che Vivaldi sia, la sua ancora per non lasciarsi sciogliere dalla spossatezza. 

Sarebbe così facile chiudere gli occhi e lasciarsi coprire dalla neve, facile e pulito.

Ma il melodramma di Sherlock Holmes non contempla questo tipo di quieta uscita di scena. 

Sarebbe uno spirito ben inquieto, oberato di faccende irrisolte quello che lascerebbe indietro se si lasciasse sprofondare nell'abbraccio traditore del gelo.

No, no.

Praga, Parigi, l'Italia e poi a seconda dei risultati ancora in Serbia. È oltre metà del lavoro, é stato rapido e veloce nei suoi affari, spiccio come raramente si concede di essere per lasciar spazio alla teatralità.

Nessun pubblico qui, a dirgli quanto é brillante, quanto è geniale. 

Deve resistere, deve resistere fino a poter tornare a Londra.

Tira un lungo respiro un po' troppo rumoroso, si sforza di rimettersi in piedi. Qualcuno da parte di Mycroft lo incontrerà, gli darà una mano. San Venceslao al tocco delle undici, e intanto tenersi fuori dai guai. 

Anche se il buio sta calando veloce con la delicatezza letale della neve, tra la febbre e il dolore può quasi scorgere le finestre di Baker Street brillare di un caldo e invitante arancione come un faro nella notte più buia.

Può immaginare quasi il caminetto acceso di fronte alle poltrone, John seduto nella sua, John che attende il suo ritorno senza sapere di doverselo aspettare, di meritarlo persino.

Non dovrebbe concedersi la gioia prematura di immaginare la versione più ridicola, segreta e melensa del proprio ritorno. 

Ma è scosso dai brividi e dalla tosse, sporco e abbastanza lacero da riuscire ancora a vergognarsene, e non potendosi abbandonare al sonno, non potendo lasciar andare per un solo attimo il filo rosso della missione, della ragnatela di Moriarty attraverso l'Europa e il mondo, si permette di vagare verso il più caldo e consolante abbraccio di John Watson, il suo sguardo più commosso, la dolcezza che non ha mai neanche pensato di desiderare delle sue labbra sulle proprie, del suo cuore contro il proprio.

Intanto, almeno ha smesso di nevicare.

\--

Un anno. Un anno più tardi e John le ha sentite tutte, le cazzate che la gente dice riguardo il dolore, la perdita e il lutto.

Le ha sentite tutte e ha visto i loro sorrisi di circostanza scivolare via di fronte alla durezza del suo sguardo.

La gente non vuole risposte sincere, quando ti chiede come stai.  A nessuno importa veramente un cazzo.

A stento riesce a chiederselo da solo, cullando i propri sentimenti e i propri umori instabili e esplosivi come nitroglicerina con cautela estrema e pochissima voglia di affrontarli.

Da qualche parte ha letto che si inizia a elaborare il lutto un anno e un giorno dopo. Tutte stronzate.

È passato un anno, un mese e cinque fottuti giorni. Con uno sforzo potrebbe rendersi conto di aver tenuto un accurato conteggio di giorni e ore.

Ancora non riesce neanche a dirlo ad alta voce a se stesso, men che meno a Ella. 

Ha smesso di andare da un pezzo, quasi subito dopo... Quasi subito dopo.

Non sente Mrs. Hudson dal funerale, non cerca Lestrade a meno che non sia il povero buon bastardo a cercarlo, a venire a trovarlo nel nuovo appartamento con qualsiasi scusa, pur di accertarsi che sia vivo e più o meno funzionante.

Già, funzionante. 

Cristo, gli sembra di non aver mai funzionato correttamente se non per i pochi mesi in cui ha vissuto a contatto con Sherlock Holmes, bagnato dalla luce a tinte forti del suo genio e della sua follia.

Ora che si é spento, non gli é rimasto più alcun colore. Ritirandosi come un'onda rimangiata dalla bassa marea, Sherlock si è portato via anche il poco di colore che gli appartenesse fin dall'inizio.

L'idea di porsi un nuovo ultimatum non lo sfiora neanche, ormai. Non ha sufficienti energie per le cose più banali della vita di tutti i giorni, per alzarsi e andare al lavoro e costringersi a sterili, inutili scampoli di vita sociale, figurarsi la determinazione estrema di porre fine ai propri giorni.

No. 

È una triste nave fantasma priva di capitano e timone, destinata a inabissarsi lentamente, uno spauracchio dalle vele ridotte a brandelli e incapaci di prendere il vento, senza un solo granello di polvere da sparo nella santa barbara.

Non gli resta che continuare a vagare senza scopo, brancolando alla cieca su acque torbide e verso orizzonti nebbiosi.

Cristo, quanto gli manca.

\--


	5. Natale 2013

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natale 2013

**Natale 2013**

Da dove è seduto sul letto, John riesce a vedere una striscia dello specchio del bagno. Mary è china sullo specchio con i capelli tirati indietro, ed è tutta concentrata a truccarsi.

Il suo vestito per la serata è disteso sull’altro lato del letto, e a terra le sue scarpe nuove attendono. Ha sempre osservato con una piccola scintilla compiaciuta di meraviglia e tenerezza il modo in cui Mary si veste e si prepara. Sa essere molto elegante – era veramente adorabile e affascinante quella sera di due mesi fa quando ha provato a farle la proposta ed è stato interrotto nel più assurdo dei modi. Dannazione, non vuole pensarci adesso.

Mary sa essere elegante, quindi, pur sempre con un guizzo sbarazzino che la rende unica. E poi sa essere eccentrica e fresca, con il piglio divertito di una ragazzina.

Sarebbe bastata la sua collezione di sciarpe e il modo in cui le abbina ai vestiti a conquistarlo, davvero, anche se non avesse invece visto per prima cosa la sua attitudine all’ascolto, e il suo carattere assolutamente imprevedibile, persino un filo enigmatico.

Ah sì, in qualche modo non è ancora riuscito a ritrovare il coraggio o il momento giusto di farle di nuovo la proposta, ma non dubita di farlo presto. Davvero, prestissimo, perché non può far aspettare una donna così.

Per la prima volta da—Cristo, no. Non ci vuole pensare. È la sera di Natale, stanno uscendo a cena e Mary non ha voluto in nessun modo dirgli dove. Una sorpresa! Davvero, vuole fargli una sorpresa. John non credeva di essere ancora in grado di accettare una sorpresa in maniera tanto leggera, venata di gioia infantile. Vada per la sorpresa, di Mary può fidarsi.

Per la prima volta da – _molto tempo_ – sì, ‘molto tempo’ può andare. È sufficientemente poco specifico e gli impedisce di pensare ad argomenti sgradevoli, che tenta costantemente di ignorare. Per la prima volta da molto tempo si sente quindi in grado di accettare una sorpresa senza la minima idea di cosa gli riservi, persino di divertirsi e svagarsi. Senza pensare a niente.

“John?”

Mary, che è affacciata alla porta del bagno con un occhio truccato e l’altro no. John è costretto a strapparsi dal suo meticoloso _non pensare_ e sorriderle, perché ha l’aria di un panda molto grazioso e molto confuso mentre sbatte le ciglia per farle asciugare.

“Sì?”

“Stavo pensando, ma che cosa farà Sherlock, per Natale?”

Fregato in pieno. Fregato nel mezzo dei propri tentativi spasmodici di _non_ pensare a Sherlock (ora che è stato nominato, tanto vale dare un nome ai suoi pensieri e alle sue frustrazioni), di _non_ chiedersi cosa stia facendo e di _non_ chiedersi come stia passando queste giornate. Soprattutto se pensa – e ha cercato di non farlo – al Natale di tre anni fa con la faccenda della Adler.

Tira un respiro un po’ sforzato, incapace di trattenere del tutto la furia mai sopita che il ritorno di Sherlock gli ha acceso sotto la pelle, nelle vene come un fuoco divorante. È talmente ingiusto, talmente offensivo che debba trovarsi qui seduto sul letto di casa sua, con la donna che presto sarà sua moglie e con la quale intende iniziare una vita completamente diversa, e che sia costretto a preoccuparsi per il benessere di Sherlock Holmes.

Che per tutto questo tempo era vivo, per la cronaca, vivo e vegeto e in grado di viaggiare in tutti gli angoli del globo, ma non di far sapere al _suo fottuto miglior amico_ il piccolo dettaglio della sua sopravvivenza.

È ingiusto.

“John? Pronto? Sto parlando con te.”

Mary è uscita dal bagno, avvicinandosi mentre si stringe in vita la cintura della vestaglia. Ha l’aria preoccupata, nonostante un certo modo deciso in cui inclina il capo e si china su di lui. I suoi occhi (uno truccato, uno no. Come fa a non amarla?) sono attenti e premurosi, ma la sua bocca ha una piega severa.

“Di cosa abbiamo parlato, diciamo, un migliaio di volte negli scorsi due mesi, mh?”

Anche se sta stringendo i denti al punto di farseli scricchiolare, è costretto a risponderle, neanche si trattasse di un mantra dagli effetti magici.

“Quel che è fatto è fatto, quel che è passato è passato.”

Mary sorride compiaciuta, allunga dita un po’ macchiate di ombretto luccicante per accarezzargli la guancia.

“Ora però rispondimi. Cosa pensi che farà Sherlock? Non starà mica lì tutto solo in quel disastro di appartamento? Certo che vi ci vedo, voi due scapoli impenitenti,” prosegue, ridacchiando tra sé e sé con aria birichina. John non riesce a prendersela, se lei tocca in questo modo quelli che alternativamente sono stati i suoi ricordi più belli e i suoi incubi più crudeli.

“Se ha da lavorare non ci sarà Natale che tenga, ma non- beh, non mi pare che avesse un caso al momento. O se ne ha uno… beh, non mi ha chiamato.”

Mary un po’ sbuffa, un po’ ride, un po’ alza gli occhi al cielo.

“Quanti anni hai, John Watson, mh? Abbastanza per pensare di chiedermi una certa cosa… durante la quale sei stato interrotto. Ma non abbastanza per chiamare il tuo compagno di merende e chiedergli cosa fa per Natale, eh? Dammi qua!”

Mary si china su di lui e gli ruba il telefono nell’attimo che le basta per sottrargli anche un soffice bacio indulgente.

“Ecco, vediamo, Sherlock, Sherlock, eccolo qua, farà bene a risp—Oh, Sherlock, Mary, come stai? Bene, ah, interessante. Sei solo per Natale? Fantastico, veniamo a prenderti tra un’ora. Certo che sì, ti saluta. A dopo, baci baci.”

Mary chiude la chiamata prima ancora che John possa aver finito di sbattere le palpebre, sconvolto. È davvero così semplice? Basta tanto poco per superare le innumerevoli barriere invisibili che entrambi si sono tessuti intorno, basandosi su torti più o meno grandi, più o meno immaginari?

“E ora vado a finire di restaurare la Cappella Sistina,” continua lei, restituendogli il telefono e allontanandosi con un piccolo sorriso soddisfatto, dopo avergli scoccato un bacio ancora privo di rossetto proprio sulla fronte.

Deve proprio sbrigarsi a chiederglielo di nuovo, prima che possa cambiare idea.

\--


	6. Natale 2014

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natale 2014 (3x3 His Last Vow)

**Natale 2014**

 

Qualcuno ha lasciato la TV accesa con il volume al minimo. John non si permetterebbe una tale libertà, e Mycroft avrebbe visto un programma di cucina. 

La TV sta trasmettendo infiniti speciali natalizi. Deve essere stato papà, che da cinquant'anni non si perde un episodio di Doctor Who, che ha protestato caldamente per la cancellazione dello show negli anni 80 e si è molto indignato per la produzione americana del film nel 96. Adesso, se Sherlock gli desse anche solo pochi centimetri di corda, passerebbe ore ad elencare i rispettivi meriti di Eccleston, Tennant, Smith e Capaldi, pur preferendo sempre i Tom Baker e Sylvester McCoy dei tempi andati.

Papà andrebbe molto d'accordo con John, su questo come su molti altri argomenti, e oggi di tutti i giorni, Sherlock non riesce neanche ad alzare gli occhi al cielo in una smorfia insofferente. 

No, è ancora convalescente, nel corpo come nello spirito, e il peso dei segreti che mantiene nei confronti di ognuno dei convenuti lo costringono a tacere e osservare, a fingere di ignorare, a essere indulgente.

Suo padre, così gentile e ben disposto nei confronti dei Watson, preoccupato per la loro unione, certo ignora cosa ci sia alla base della frattura nei loro rapporti. Ed è bene che lo ignori. Papà è un uomo semplice e buono, con una pazienza infinita e l'abilità di occuparsi di tante piccole e irritanti faccende pratiche che sfuggono al genio di moglie e figli. Sherlock è sempre stato - a torto - intollerante nei suoi confronti. Troppo lento, troppo poco tagliente.Oggi lo osserva, tutto bianco e anziano e genuinamente felice di avere la famiglia intorno e non riesce a sbuffare come un adolescente. Passi persino Doctor Who.

Sua madre non finisce di coccolarlo in una maniera che sarebbe a dir poco imbarazzante anche se non ci fossero estranei in casa, e se Sherlock non avesse ben più di trent'anni. D'altra parte, Sherlock non fa fatica a prendere per vere le parole di sua madre. Se soltanto sapesse che chi ha tentato di ucciderlo è sotto il suo tetto, la donna un po' svanita e distratta lascerebbe il posto ad una feroce leonessa. 

Anche in questo caso, non può biasimarla. Quando erano ragazzi, Mycroft l'ha sempre accusato di essere il preferito, il cocco di mamma, capace di ottenere tutta l'attenzione e molti più privilegi del dovuto. Un'argomentazione pregna di ridicola gelosia infantile, perché la differenza di età e di carattere tra i due fratelli ha fatto in modo che a nessuno dei due mancasse veramente attenzione o ascolto, qualora l'uno o l'altro ritenessero di essere umani a sufficienza da averne bisogno.

Mycroft è sempre stato molto quieto, Sherlock il ritratto di una profonda irrequietezza, di una continua ricerca di stimoli e conoscenza. Dopo la morte di Sherrinford, poi, è stato ancora peggio.

No. Non ci vuole pensare. Non ci pensa mai, tranne quando è qui a casa per Natale e fa fatica ad escludere i ricordi del fratello maggiore. Questa volta più di ogni altra, perché sua madre l'ha già perso un figlio per un colpo di pistola, e con un insolito sprazzo di empatia Sherlock non può rifiutare le sue premure più tenere e calorose. Non quando progetta un piano diabolico per sistemare una volta per tutte la faccenda di Magnussen, e non sa se avrà successo, che cosa riservano per lui le prossime ore.

Tollera persino Mycroft, che si lamenta e sbuffa e dichiara di essere necessario a Londra, ma poi si trattiene in giardino a fumare con Sherlock, confessandogli senza troppi giri di parole di non volergli affidare un certo incarico quasi sicuramente letale. Mycroft probabilmente immagina o sa quanto Sherlock complotta e finge soltanto di volergli tener nascosto, ma non dice niente.

In questo momento unico sospeso e cristallizzato, Sherlock riesce a percepire l'intera portata di sentimenti che non ha mai pensato di provare, incerti e riluttanti e difficili da processare per il suo intelletto tanto logico e analitico, ma non per questo meno sinceri.

Nel suo modo contorto e contraddittorio deve riconoscere di amare la sua famiglia, così come è costretto ad ammettere - soltanto a se stesso per ora, forse per sempre - la particolare sfumatura dei suoi sentimenti nei confronti di John.

Già. Proprio lui. Ha portato qui i Watson con uno scopo che non è quello che John e Mary possono aver inteso, la possibilità di trarre esempio dalla dolcezza e dalla reciproca compassione di una meravigliosa coppia sposata da tanti anni.

No, non solo. Ma riavvicinarli significa tenere John più al sicuro, averli vicini entrambi significa poter controllare Mary. Pazienza se il suo cuore ancora nuovo, intero per miracolo si stringe in spasmi dolorosi che hanno molto poco a che fare con la ferita in via di guarigione.

Anche John ignora qualcosa, qualcosa di enorme che lo stesso Sherlock fatica a contemplare e comprendere del tutto, e che non può sognarsi di confessare, che non saprebbe neanche come confessare, se pure fosse il luogo e il tempo. 

John sa di Mary, certo, sa quello che ha scelto di sapere, ignora quanto ha deciso di non voler conoscere. Ma non sa, evidentemente non immagina neanche le profondità abissali dell'amore che Sherlock ha capito finalmente di provare per lui, talmente devastante e potente da impedirgli di contenerlo tutto, e che riversa nel solo modo che gli viene in mente. 

Una lealtà forse non moralmente ineccepibile ma pronta a spingersi oltre i confini del sacrificio personale.

Soltanto Sherlock sa tutto e tace, a casa Holmes il giorno di Natale del 2014.

\--


	7. Natale 2015

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natale 2015

**Natale 2015**

Omini danzanti. Questa volta Sherlock è davvero impazzito. Oppure crede che si tratti di uno scherzo molto divertente.  
Beh non lo è. Non lo è, così come non è ammissibile trovare ridicoli graffiti nella sua scrittura spigolosa sulla parete della cameretta di Billie.

Passi intromettersi in ogni aspetto della sua crescita – di questo deve essere grato, ad un certo punto, perché Sherlock si è prestato a far da assurdo balio asciutto più di una volta, e si è dimostrato competente, in modo certo un po' sospetto, ma nondimeno piacevole. Un po' meno grato forse per il fatto che Billie balbetti qualcosa che suona paurosamente come “omicidio” e “idrogeno”.

Insomma, passi tutto questo, ma lasciargli un enigma sul muro della sua stanza è un po' eccessivo. Almeno, è eccessivo nella vita morigerata che il Dr. Watson tenta di condurre con la sua famiglia, pur indulgendo di tanto in tanto nella risoluzione di qualche folle caso con Sherlock.

Dov'è Mary, comunque? Deve essere uscita con la bambina, anche se inizia a farsi tardi. Tra un turno serale ieri sera, la Vigilia, e il fatto che lei sia uscita presto stamattina con la piccola mentre lui dormiva non si sono neanche incrociati, limitandosi a scambiarsi pochi messaggi frettolosi.

Qualcosa nel graffito degli omini danzanti attira la sua attenzione. Gli omini hanno delle banderine, e posano in posizioni diverse, ripetendosi con una certa regolarità.

Sono stati tracciati con qualcosa di nero e bituminoso che non puzza di catrame, anzi ha un lieve profumo fiorato che copre l'odore del pigmento.

Sembra quasi il miglior kajal di Mary, che probabilmente prima ucciderà Sherlock e poi si congratulerà con lui per la trovata, costringendolo magari a ridipingere la parete.

No, forse 'uccidere' non è il verbo giusto neanche per immaginare idioti battibecchi quasi familiari, la sua rabbia di fronte alle menzogne di Mary ancora lo tormenta, nonostante il simulacro di normalità che si sono costruiti, nonostante il presunto ritorno di Moriarty.

Sherlock ci sta lavorando, dice, ma è vago e non parla – John suppone, con una punta di amarezza, che dipenda dalla presenza di Mary e non riesce a prendersela. Non si fida di Mary completamente neanche lui, per quanto ci provi con tutto se stesso.

Gli fa male la diffidenza e la distanza forzate di Sherlock, come se la slealtà di Mary avesse scavato un solco ancora più profondo tra loro due.

Dov'è Mary, comunque? Dovrebbe essere già a casa, e non risponde al telefono, nonostante le sue chiamate si siano fatte più insistenti.

È quando il telefono di Sherlock risulta spento che John inizia a considerare gli omini danzanti come più di uno scherzo puerile.

Cerca qualcosa per scrivere, ricopia gli omini sul primo foglio che trova, crolla seduto al tavolo del soggiorno.

Cristo, che cosa sta succedendo? Giura a se stesso che se scopre che si tratta soltanto di un brutto scherzo o di una sua paranoia, non si infurierà neanche, anzi, porterà l'intera famiglia (Sherlock compreso) a pranzo fuori. Così, tanto per festeggiare il fatto che niente di catastrofico si sia abbattuto su di lui ancora una volta.

È il momento di usare proprio i metodi di Sherlock.

C'è un portapenne vicino al telefono, con tanto di blocchetto per appunti. Nello studio di John ci sono penne di ogni genere, compresa la Mont Blanc mai tolta dall'astuccio che ha ricevuto decenni orsono come regalo di laurea. Sherlock non aveva bisogno di ricorrere ai cosmetici di Mary.

Indizio numero uno, quindi, ha a che fare con Mary.

E con Billie, data la scritta sulla parete della sua camera.

Gli omini con le bandierine sembrano segnalare la fine di ogni parola.

“Cristo, Sherlock, ti sembra questo il momento di giocare,” impreca, cercando disperatamente la chiave. Sherlock non può aver sopravvalutato le sue capacità, per quanto possa essere lusinghiero, sarebbe inutile in un momento come questo. Deve essere più facile di quel che –

Ah.

Sulla porta della cameretta di Billie lo stesso Sherlock ha incollato letterine di legno a vivaci colori, a formare il nome della bimba. E se ora John controlla gli omini... sì, c'è qualcosa che somiglia alla E sorridente e colorata sulla porta.

E - - - - / - - - - E

Non è abbastanza, non ha la velocità, l'acume di Sherlock, non può risolvere l'enigma.

“Sherlock, non ti seguo!” sbotta con frustrazione.

Il tempo sta passando e il suo istinto gli dice che sono tutti in pericolo, comparse fragili in un ridicolo teatrino al quale non può partecipare perché è troppo stupido. Troppo stupido per salvare sua figlia, sua moglie, il suo migliore amico.

Billie, Cristo, è così piccola per essere già coinvolta in questa merda.

Torna in camera della bimba, osservando le tracce sulla parete come se potessero parlargli.

Uno degli omini in fondo alla fila punta la bandierina verso una casetta giocattolo parzialmente smontata. Una casetta vuota.

Empty House.

Sono tutti a Leinster Gardens.

“Genio!” esclama senza potersi trattenere, e corre a prendere la pistola.

–

La scena è grottesca stile Tarantino, o forse nello stile che contraddistingue le loro vite fin da quando si conoscono.

Mary lo ha costretto in ginocchio, è bastato il calcio della pistola contro la sua tempia. Fa un male cane e gli impedisce di pensare.  
Un punto per Mary, che nonostante tutta la sua attenzione, i suoi controlli, e persino lo spionaggio in buona fede della famiglia Watson attuato per tutti questi mesi, è riuscita a sfuggirgli di mano. Mary 1, Sherlock 0.

La bambina è fuori vista, probabilmente in qualche stanza del piano di sopra, da dove Moriarty sta spiando l'intero tableau del suo gioco mortale, neanche fosse un'altra partita di Cluedo.

Sherlock l'ha visto abbastanza da vicino per assicurarsi che sia veramente lui, che sia veramente vivo. Come abbia fatto non lo sa e non ha avuto modo e tempo di teorizzarlo. È un enigma per un altro giorno.

“Mi dispiace, Sherlock, John,” sta dicendo Mary, che continua a puntare la pistola alla testa di Sherlock, in curante di essere lei stessa sotto la mira precisa e inesorabile di John.

“Lascialo andare, Mary.” La voce di John è tirata, sul limite della tensione. Mirare a sua moglie lo distrugge, ma è un istinto che non può reprimere, quello di proteggere Sherlock prima di ogni altra cosa.

“Lascialo andare e possiamo sistemare tutto. Dov'è la bambina?”

“Sta bene,” mormora Sherlock, guadagnandosi un altro calcio da Mary. John digrigna i denti.

“Bene, bene, bene,” chioccia la voce di Moriarty dall'alto. C'è una finestra che guarda in quel che resta del pozzo luce di questa casa vuota e rappezzata, niente più di una facciata priva di sostanza. Il suo viso di gomma, dall'espressione viscida e divertita compare brevemente incorniciato dagli infissi privi di vetri, poi scompare a distanza di sicurezza. “I miei topolini in gabbia. Chi sopravviverà, dei miei topolini ciechi?”

“Tu eri morto,” accusa John, e Moriarty ride, melenso e irridente.

“Tutti qui dentro sono morti almeno una volta, tranne te Johnny boy, dovresti provare, è divertente. Ma d'altra parte, tu sei talmente ordinario. O forse no, visto che tutti vogliono proteggerti, anche a costo della vita...”

“Cosa vuoi da me, da mia moglie?”

Moriarty compare infine, pallido come la luna dietro le spalle di Mary, abbigliato come sempre con la massima eleganza. Invece della cravatta porta un fazzoletto o un foulard legato in un doppio ascot che gli copre con cura la gola. Vanitoso anche di fronte all'ennesimo giro di valzer con la morte.

“Salve ragazzi, è un bel po' che non ci si vede,” cantilena piacevolmente. Sherlock si irridigisce, John rafforza la presa sull'arma. “Cosa voglio, Johnny boy? Intanto, finire il gioco con Sherlock, qui.”  
Si avvicina quanto basta per toccarlo con la punta della scarpa, un colpetto disgustato neanche Sherlock fosse un rifiuto, qualcosa di marcio e sgradevole sul marciapiede, ma non abbastanza perché Sherlock possa reagire.

“L'ultima volta non abbiamo risolto niente, mi pare, e ora grazie alle _tue continue ingerenze_ son costretto a ricominciare daccapo. Dovrai darmi la rivincita, Sherlock, e questa volta non riuscirai a battermi, mio caro.”

“Cosa te lo fa pensare? Te l'ho già detto,” azzarda Sherlock. È sempre in ginocchio, con le mani legate e sotto tiro. Ha ben poco da essere spavaldo, e tuttavia ostenta l'aria di chi non bada alla propria situazione di inferiorità, ma cerca di mantenere l'attenzione su di sé. “Ti ho promesso di stringerti la mano all'inferno. La promessa è ancora valida.”

John non ha mai smesso di mirare a Mary, e quando anche solo pensa di spostare la mira su Moriarty – sarebbe veloce e pulito, tutti a casa per ora di cena – questi ride e alza la mano, nella quale stringe un piccolo telecomando.

“Ricordi il tuo vestitino di semtex? L'angioletto ci sta facendo sopra un bel sonnellino. Mira pure a tua moglie, Johnny boy, ci sono due o tre cose che ignori e che renderebbero la tua mira ben più salda.”

“Non ascoltarlo!” esclama Sherlock. Moriarty sbuffa esageratamente, e si prende personalmente il disturbo di imbavagliarlo. Poi si liscia i baveri del completo firmato. John lo ignora, per il momento, troppo occupato a osservare l'espressione di Mary.

“Mary, cosa non devo ascoltare, cosa?”

Mary esita, la sua espressione vacilla – non la sua mira, però – si ammorbidisce per un solo secondo.

“Mi dispiace, John. Era tutto falso. Il mio nome, la mia occupazione.”

“Lo so già. Questo lo so già.”

L'espressione di Mary torna a indurirsi, i suoi occhi diventano freddi, la piega della sua bocca spietata. Tutto è perduto.

“Billie non è tua, John.”

John vacilla a sua volta, stringe la presa sulla pistola.

“Chi- cosa-”

Mary tace.

“Diglielo, _Grushenka_ , diglielo,” ridacchia Moriarty, sfregandosi le mani. “Diglielo come avresti dovuto aiutarmi e come hai pensato di fregarmi. E come sei rimasta fregata tu. Cattiva, cattiva ragazza. Alla fine è tutto talmente divertente, grottesco eh, ma divertente, non sento quasi la noia.”

Succede in un lampo.

Con l'agio della consuetudine, John vede Mary irrigidirsi e scattare. Si aspetta di nuovo il morso del metallo nella carne, attende il bruciore indicibile dei proiettili che finalmente reclamano la sua anima.

Spara a sua volta.

Il dolore atteso e preannunciato dalla memoria di quello ormai trascorso e mai dimenticato non arriva.

Lo sparo ha colpito Moriarty in mezzo alla fronte, gli ha spaccato la testa e verniciato la parete alle sue spalle di materia cerebrale e sangue. Nessun dubbio questa volta.

L'uomo si accascia, congelato in una sciocca risata di stupore.

John ha ricambiato lo sparo prima di potersi trattenere. Ha fatto violenza su se stesso per sparare a Mary, e il suo proiettile impreciso si è conficcato nella parete senza colpirla.

“Mary!”

Mary esita soltanto un attimo al suo richiamo, raccoglie il telecomando da terra – John si ferma prima di raggiungerla – si guarda indietro, fa per dire qualcosa, poi scuote la testa e fugge via veloce, sicura di non essere inseguita.

–-

“La troveremo.” Le parole di Sherlock non riescono a rassicurarlo.

“Credevo...” mormora John, e poi tace.

Stanno tornando a Baker Street. Sherlock ha indosso i segni della prigionia e John – per quanto non capisca nulla e abbia solo voglia di piangere e gridare e prendere a pugni qualcosa – vuole accertarsi che stia bene.

Ci sono milioni di domande alle quali vuole, pretende, _esige_ risposta, ma non oggi e non domani.

“Dopo vado a... vado a casa a prendere un po' di cose. Non posso dormire lì,” mormora. Non nel letto nuziale vuoto, e certo non con la camera della bambina vuota e buia lì accanto. Non può essere.

Sherlock scuote la testa.

“Vado io,” promette, e John è grato che abbia scelto questo momento per comportarsi da essere umano.

“Solo cose essenziali. Qualche camicia, il pigiama. Non posso vedere, non posso vedere la camera di Billie. Io credevo...”

Si blocca.

“Sherlock, tu lo sapevi?”

Silenzio.

“Perché se sapevi qualcosa- di tutta questa storia. E non me l'hai detto...”

È talmente ingiusto. John è esausto, Sherlock è esausto, è stata una giornata atroce e il suo migliore amico – l'uomo che stoicamente ama da anni senza la possibilità di confessarsi – è fragile al punto di potersi rompere con un soffio.

Approfittarne sarebbe così facile, e lo shock cancellerebbe troppi inutili imbarazzi.

Ma Sherlock, con tutti i suoi difetti, è una persona migliore di così.

“No. Tenevo d'occhio Mary, ma questo lo sapevi. Non sapevo della bambina. C'è sempre qualcosa che mi sfugge. _Sempre._ ”

“Lascia stare,” prosegue John, a proposito di nulla. “Non andare, mi arrangio per oggi. E devo visitarti. E-” Fa una pausa, alza lo sguardo stravolto e cerchiato di nero e così umido che Sherlock fa fatica a guardarlo negli occhi.

“E-, Gesù, Sherlock, meno male che ci sei tu.”

È una consolazione ben magra, ma Sherlock non può pretendere di più, non per oggi e non per molto tempo.

“Sciocchezze, io ho promesso. Ci sarò sempre,” annuncia, mentre apre la porta del 221b.

–-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questo capitolo fa riferimento al modo in cui idealmente ho risolto gli eventi adombrati nella 3x3. A suo tempo tratterò la vicenda in un racconto a parte, sempre all'interno di questo 'verse.


	8. Natale 2016

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natale 2016

** Natale 2016 **

  
  


Di tutti i Natali che ha trascorso da solo a tentare di alcolizzarsi, questo vince la palma di più deprimente.  Con buona pace del suo senso morale, tanto pronto ad ergersi a giudice inflessibile quando si tratta di sua sorella Harry, e così indulgente nei confronti della propria fragilità. Due pesi e due misure, Watson, veramente?

L'anno scorso  con la fuga di Mary e il rapimento di Billie è stato brutale, gli ha spezzato il cuore e succhiato via ogni rimasuglio di calore, gli anni in cui ha portato il lutto per Sherlock sono stati brulli e freddi come inverni senza fine, e gli anni nel deserto fino al momento in cui è stato ferito gli hanno calcinato le ossa e scosso i nervi all'inverosimile.

Questa volta però è veramente la peggiore, perché tutti gli altri anni è stato una vittima inconsapevole e innocente del fato, del destino e della menzogna altrui, di nobili secondi fini  purtroppo resi nulli dal metodo di esecuzione. 

Seduto da solo a Baker Street con un bicchiere pieno e una bottiglia vuota, John non riesce a vedere oltre le finestre buie dell'appartamento, nella strada agghindata e carica di luci, di passanti frettolosi che si avviano verso feste e cene, regali e calore familiare più o meno sincero, più o meno sentito. 

Da un lato vorrebbe bere e lasciarsi scivolare nell'autocommiserazione. Sì, povero John, rimasto da solo perché tutti l'abbandonano. Perché Sherlock ha avuto l'ardire di morire e di non essere morto affatto e di essere tornato, e perché Mary si è presa sua figlia ed è fuggita senza lasciare traccia. Neanche Mycroft è riuscita a trovarla, neanche Sherlock. Se i due fratelli non possono trovare qualcuno nel mondo, allora è inutile continuare a cercare. 

Ora anche Sherlock se n'è andato. È partito un mese fa, ma John non è sicuro del giorno esatto, non è stato molto a casa nelle settimane precedenti alla sua partenza, salvo poi tornare a Baker Street e trovare l'appartamento deserto, le cose di Sherlock in un ordine fin troppo asettico e dall'aria definitiva e un laconico biglietto. 

_Sono in missione, non cercarmi – SH_

Se John non fosse obnubilato dall'alcol e dal senso di sconfitta che potente gli pervade l'animo, dovrebbe rendersi conto che il biglietto di Sherlock dice molto di più delle poche parole che il detective vi ha tracciato.

Intanto, si è fermato un solo istante in quelli che devono essere stati i suoi spicci, efficienti preparativi, per poter scrivere a mano questo biglietto. Se John fosse intelligente come Sherlock fosse riuscirebbe a desumere i suoi stati d'animo mentre premeva la penna nella carta, mentre tracciava le curve ipnotiche della S e i tratti netti della H.

In secondo luogo, Sherlock gli ha detto – in maniera vaga e per niente informativa, certo – cosa intende fare nell'immediato futuro. Non è sparito come un ladro lasciandolo a chiedersi se sperare in suo ritorno, interrogandosi su cosa possa essergli accaduto.

O forse no, forse la minuscola specifica delle sue intenzioni pone a John ancora più interrogativi. Dove sta andando? A far cosa? È pericoloso? Tornerà?

Cosa importa, poi, adesso, quando si è comportato nel peggiore dei modi, come il peggiore degli uomini, con la persona che più tiene in alto nella sua privata scala di legami umani?

Non può pensare all'episodio di due mesi prima, come non può pensare al fatto che continua stupidamente a chiedersi se Sherlock è stato abbastanza offeso, abbastanza incline alla ripicca da scegliere di partire nell'anniversario della sua presunta morte. Il fatto che possa essere partito in qualsiasi giorno della seconda metà di novembre fa ammattire John, perché non può avere la certezza – colpa sua, soltanto colpa sua – della data effettiva, non può scorgere nei gesti di Sherlock il programma di un dispetto.

“Sei proprio un coglione, John Watson,” si dice, svuotando ancora il bicchiere. “Un idiota.”

Se soltanto non fosse così incapace con le parole, incapace di tirarle fuori quando sono collegate ai suoi sentimenti. Se come le favoleggiate persone normali fosse in grado di comportarsi con furia quando è arrabbiato, invece di lasciarla sobbollire sotto le ceneri finché non esplode in maniera vulcanica, e se fosse in grado di lasciarsi trasportare da quello che prova, invece di trovare nella sua mente mille scuse e mille giustificazioni quando i suoi desideri non si conformano all'idea che ha di sé.

Cristo, gli si copre ancora la faccia di calore, gli si stringe la gola e gli si accende il crampo lungo la gamba destra se pensa a quel breve scambio, al cambiamento straziante nell'espressione di Sherlock, alla sensazione di freddo che ne è subito conseguita.

Quanto è costato, a Sherlock, esporsi in questo modo che per lui è un'inutile concessione al sentimento? Ha scelto parole di cui non riconosce il valore ma che era sicuro ne avessero e non trascurabile per John.

John non può pensarci senza agitarsi a disagio sulla poltrona, senza desiderare di ricorrere ad altro liquore, senza pensare di prendere la giacca e rincorrere Sherlock anche in capo al mondo.

Ma non può rincorrere Sherlock – vuoi anche fargli saltare la copertura adesso, Watson? - in qualsiasi posto letale sia andato a cacciarsi, probabilmente con la fredda determinazione a chiudere la missione e non tornare vivo, e non può sottrarsi ai propri pensieri, che gli ripropongono in continuazione la scena nei suoi dettagli più mortificanti.

Sherlock. Sherlock gli ha detto di amarlo.

L'ha detto proprio con le parole di mille film e romanzi, quelle che nessuno si sogna di sentire nella vita reale, esitanti e così nuove sulla sua bocca pronta a incresparsi di sdegno per il mancato rispetto della logica, per lo sfoggio di palese stupidità.

Gesù, Sherlock gli ha detto di amarlo mentre erano collassati in preda alle risate sul tappeto dell'ingresso del 221b, dopo aver risolto un caso con tutto il suo corollario di inseguimenti e interrogatori e cadaveri e imbrogli. Perfetto.

Anche adesso non riesce a pensare allo sguardo pallido, attento e speranzoso di Sherlock, al modo in cui ha trattenuto il respiro in attesa della sua reazione, della sua risposta. Non riesce a pensare ai fiumi di parole che gli scorrono nella testa, ora che è tutto inutile, portando fino all'oceano della sua abiezione tutto quel che avrebbe voluto essere in grado di dirgli in quel momento.

Che è lusingato, commosso, sconvolto di essere scelto da Sherlock in questo modo, lui che non ha proprio nulla di speciale se non una mira salda e una lealtà in acciaio inossidabile, anche quella ora probabilmente corrosa dalla ruggine.

Che non ha mai – sinceramente, veramente – pensato ad un altro uomo come attraente finché non ha incontrato Sherlock, e che stupidamente ha calpestato i germogli di quell'attrazione fin dalla prima volta che l'ha visto, e ora alla sua età non sa come comportarsi. Come un adolescente confuso. Che _sì, dannazione, sì_ , lo trova attraente e desiderabile e più di ogni altra cosa che anche lui lo ama, più di quanto le sue stitiche parole spezzate siano in grado di confessare.

Che la fuga di Mary con la bambina l'ha scosso e stravolto e messo in ginocchio. Che non gli interessa che la piccola non sia sua figlia, ma che la rivuole indietro per provare a se stesso e al mondo di poter essere un buon padre, di poter crescere la creatura, di poterla proteggere e guidare.

Avrebbe potuto dirgli di aver bisogno di tempo, per questa cosa fragile e nuova e delicata come un fiocco di neve, ma no, ha dovuto calpestare con scarponi chiodati l'innevata, sciogliendola senza grazia contro l'asfalto.

Non vuole pensare a cosa ha balbettato di fronte allo sguardo limpido e scoperto di Sherlock, parole meschine che ha usato decine di volte per rispondere alle bonarie insinuazioni della gente nei loro confronti. Sherlock non se le meritava affatto, e di conseguenza John si è meritato molto di più la discesa repentina del gelo sulle sue fattezze, a nascondere immediatamente il dolore del rifiuto.

Non riesce nemmeno a contemplare l'orrore dei giorni seguenti, accresciuto dalla silenziosa dignità di Sherlock nell'incassare il colpo e seppellirsi nel lavoro e dalla propria istintiva, prevedibile volontà di negare ancora, di fuggire ancora, nascondendosi in cerca di conferme tra le braccia di sconosciute rimorchiate in questo o quel bar.

_Bella mossa, Watson. Quanto puoi essere ancora ipocrita?_

Il suo cellulare continua a ricevere messaggi, ma neanche ci presta attenzione. Nessuno è di Sherlock. Donne di cui non ricorda il viso o il nome che lo cercano, probabilmente Harry nella sua beata incoscienza che gli manda un messaggio d'auguri, Lestrade, qualcuno alla clinica.

È seduto da solo al buio e cerca ancora di ingannarsi. Tutti quei messaggi sono di un tizio troppo giovane e con i jeans troppo stretti, alto e spigoloso e con un magnifico paio di occhi chiarissimi dal taglio obliquo.

L'ha trovato senza cercarlo ancora all'inizio della sua triste e poco necessaria serata da leone, privo di ogni buonsenso o creanza.

Se potesse, lo chiamerebbe soltanto per esigere indietro il bacio furente che gli ha estorto, e che avrebbe dovuto invece riservare a Sherlock.

È talmente patetico, uscirsene a brandelli da una conversazione almeno inconsciamente immaginata e voluta con le parole più scontate e offensive, e rimangiarsele poi giusto un paio d'ore, nella foga di cacciare la lingua in bocca ad uno che è praticamente la versione ventenne di Sherlock.

Non che sia stato meno offensivo – nei confronti di Sherlock, nei propri - lasciarsi consolare da questa o quella sconosciuta.

Spegnerebbe il telefono, se non restasse la minima possibilità che Sherlock si faccia vivo. Non può precludersela per conservare gli ultimi rimasugli del suo orgoglio. Proprio non può.

–

La telefonata arriva quando ha quasi preso sonno pensando a Sherlock, cullandosi nel modo in cui – ora si rende conto – gli manca, gli è sempre mancato quando la vita li ha spinti in direzioni opposte.

Balza a sedere scomposto, agguanta il cellulare sperando in un miracolo. Sbagliato. Si tratta di un Holmes, ma non di quello da cui si aspetta senza il minimo diritto di attenderselo un segno di vita, un segno di pace.

“Mycroft,” dice a mo' di saluto, voce troppo spessa e impastata dai pensieri e dall'alcol.

“Nel caso in cui le interessasse, Dottor Watson,” inizia la voce fredda e misurata di Mycroft senza preamboli o piacevolezze forbite. Il tono neutro frutto di anni di condizionamento vacilla, tradisce una tensione estrema che non intacca la precisione della sua pronuncia ma si rende evidente nel suo respiro sforzato.

“Nel caso in cui le interessasse, Dottor Watson, vorrei informarla che Sherlock è stato vittima di un grave incidente durante lo svolgimento della sua missione.”

Una pausa.

“Quindi se crede di volergli portare un ultimo saluto, è bene che metta in ordine le sue priorità e lo faccia adesso. Ci sarà un'auto ad aspettarla tra venti minuti fuori dalla sua porta.”

La chiamata viene chiusa senza altre comunicazioni.

\--

 


	9. Natale 2017

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natale 2017

**Natale 2017**

 

John non prova nessun piacere a ignorare Sherlock. Non ama ignorarlo in condizioni normali, non ama ignorarlo quando esibisce con soddisfazione oscena il suo smodato intelletto, non ama ignorarlo nemmeno quando si comporta male e gli dà sui nervi.

Non vorrebbe proprio ignorarlo oggi, il giorno di Natale, e non vorrebbe ignorarlo mentre si rende ridicolo – spettacolo che vale sempre la pena di osservare – e, più di ogni altra cosa, non vorrebbe ignorarlo affatto, perché presto dovrà ignorare il foro a forma di Sherlock che si scaverà di nuovo nel suo cuore.

Ma è furioso, traboccante di rabbia, di amore, di preoccupazione, e oggi è il giorno di Natale e Sherlock gli ha detto soltanto dieci giorni fa di dover ripartire tra meno di un mese.

Non gli tiene il muso da dieci giorni, no. Non ci riuscirebbe. Ma gli ha tolto la parola per dodici preziose ore, quando Sherlock gliel'ha detto, e ha soppresso con forza l'istinto di prendere la giacca e uscire.

Non è più il momento di reagire in questo modo, non è più il momento di fuggire. Questo è il suo uomo, e ha deciso di stare con lui, di sostenerlo e di aiutarlo, pronunciando tra sé e sé voti quasi nuziali che spera essere più sinceri e duraturi di quelli già espressi di fronte a Dio e agli uomini qualche anno fa.

C'è anche il fatto molto meno angosciante, per quanto abbastanza commovente, se John ci pensa, che Sherlock sta facendo di tutto per farsi perdonare ancora una volta, e le sue attenzioni sono a dir poco lusinghiere.

Adesso si sta affaccendando a pulire e rimettere in funzione il caminetto nel soggiorno del 221b. È un secolo che non viene acceso, a giudicare dalla polvere e dalla sporcizia accumulata. Sherlock non può veramente essersi messo a fare lo spazzacamino sui tetti di Londra come in Mary Poppins – John ridacchia tra sé e sé, senza fare rumore – quindi deve aver chiamato qualcuno per controllare eventuali ostruzioni e tiraggio ed è riuscito a farlo senza che John se ne accorgesse. Notevole.

Sherlock è in ginocchio per terra, infilato per metà nella bocca del caminetto con indosso una vecchia maglietta rovinata e un paio di calzoni da casa che hanno il buonsenso di fasciargli il sedere con la carezza di un amante. Ha strisce di carbone fin oltre i gomiti e – John ci scommetterebbe – anche in faccia.

Sta armeggiando per lo più in silenzio, senza voltarsi verso John e senza parlargli. Gli volge le spalle con risoluzione, ma John sa che non gli sfugge il minimo suono da lui prodotto, ogni respiro e ogni fruscio del giornale che sta leggendo.

John vorrebbe avere l'anima abbastanza grande da mettere giù il giornale, strisciare sul tappeto e afferrare Sherlock per i fianchi, tirarselo in braccio e riempirgli il collo e il viso di baci, stringerlo con forza e dirgli di nuovo – mai abbastanza – quanto di preciso lo ama. Al costo di diventare anche lui nero come un tizzone.

Ma se si alza adesso, oggi che il compiersi del Natale ha sancito lo scoccare di una nuova cifra tonda nell'infame conto alla rovescia – mancano solo venti giorni, soltanto venti giorni, e poi Sherlock se ne tornerà in Serbia a finire la missione che l'incidente ha interrotto e John resterà a casa a contare i secondi necessari ad ogni respiro – rischierà di scivolare verso l'una o l'altra delle direzioni che vuole evitare.

La rabbia potrebbe prendere il sopravvento, costringendolo a dire e fare cose dolorose e Sherlock è appena guarito, ha appena smesso di essere fragile e incerto, cauto e un po' goffo come un cerbiatto appena nato.

O potrebbe lasciar passare tutta la sua frustrazione sotto forma di una supplica lamentosa, potrebbe dirgli  _ di non partire, ti prego, non partire, non lasciarmi.  _

Non può dirlo, non può nemmeno pensarlo, perché si rende conto del fatto che anche Sherlock vacilla sul confine sottile tra la necessità di compiere il proprio lavoro e il bisogno viscerale di non allontanarsi da John, adesso che le loro strade si sono finalmente incrociate al momento e nel modo giusto.

Sherlock si raddrizza, accoccolato per terra con le gambe piegate sotto il corpo, offrendogli in maniera del tutto inconsapevole la vista della maglietta che si tende sulla sua schiena, e il flettersi dei muscoli nelle sue braccia, il meccanismo perfetto e attraente delle spalle.

Impossibile non distrarsi del tutto dal noioso articolo di intrattenimento nel quale tentava di sciogliere la propria angoscia e la propria irritazione, soprattutto quando Sherlock inizia ad accatastare legna nel camino e lo sguardo di John cade sulle sue mani grandi ed eleganti.

Non lo sta facendo apposta, questo è lampante, e se anche fosse John è stato distratto dalla voce del medico nella sua testa, la sua natura di guaritore che gli sussura apprensiva di come Sherlock sia appena tornato in salute, di come abbia messo su peso e recuperato mobilità e forza. È un spreco colossale e un rischio spaventoso, il fatto che ora debba andare nuovamente sotto copertura. Potrebbe succedergli qualsiasi cosa, disfacendo in un solo istante il lavoro instancabile di John per rimetterlo – letteralmente – in piedi.

Sherlock si china di nuovo nella bocca del camino, infila cartacce appallottolate sotto il piccolo cumulo di legna, vi accosta un fiammifero, veglia la nascita del fuoco con singolare, rapita curiosità. Soffia sulla fiammella, non si sposta finché le lingue di fuoco non avvolgono la legna e iniziano a divorarla.

A quel punto si alza, si spolvera inutilmente le cosce, esce dalla stanza.

Man mano che il fuoco cresce, John avverte un calore dolcissimo permeargli le membra. Allunga i piedi verso il fuoco, agitando un po' le dita nelle punte delle ciabatte, respirando più a fondo. Effettivamente faceva un po' freddo.

Da lontano proviene lo scroscio della doccia.

Potrebbe alzarsi, seminare vestiti lungo il corridoio e infilarsi nella doccia con Sherlock, spingerlo contro le piastrelle e reclamare il possesso della sua bocca, come desidera fare fin da prima di aver assistito con incredulo stupore al sorgere di Janine Hawkins dalla stanza di Sherlock, un miliardo di anni fa.

No. Soffocare le frustrazioni in modo tanto piacevole non fa nulla per risolverle e anzi le ripropone di lì a poco, sempre più gravi. Per quanto sia attraente l'idea, non risolverebbe nulla.

Poi c'è il fuoco, che schiocca caldo e gentile nel focolare, illuminando la stanza e ricoprendo tutto di un velo di calore.

Passa qualche minuto, e Sherlock ritorna in soggiorno, avvolto nella vestaglia ma a piedi nudi e con i capelli un po' umidi. Si ferma a controllare il fuoco, poi sparisce in cucina.

John lo sente trafficare, sente il  _ pop! i _ ndiscreto di una bottiglia stappata, il gorgoglio inconfondibile di milioni di bollicine lungo l'imboccatura stretta di bicchieri dalla forma allungata. 

Sherlock ricompare con due  flute nella sinistra, la bottiglia stappata nella destra. Era parte del contingente riservato per la festa di Natale di questa sera, ma almeno per questo John non riesce a prendersela.

Accetta il flute profferto da Sherlock, prende un sorso di rosé secco e ben freddo che gli pizzica e solletica la gola, mentre il fuoco continua a massaggiargli i piedi con amabili carezze.

“Ah, Sherlock,” mormora dopo un attimo, rialzando lo sguardo dal bicchiere al viso di Sherlock, che ha continuato a fissarlo senza dire niente, senza assaggiare il vino ma sorbendo ogni reazione di John con lo stesso piacere. 

“John-” Qualsiasi cosa Sherlock avesse in mente di dire, le parole svaniscono quando vede John leccarsi le labbra senza pensarci. Appoggia con attenzione il bicchiere da cui non ha neanche bevuto, si china su John affondando le dita nel tessuto del suo maglione per attirarlo a sé e assaggiare meglio la sua bocca.

Sleale. Doppiamente sleale. Sherlock sa di pulito e di buono, e i suoi capelli appena umidi si asciugano presto non appena John vi affonda le dita e tira un po', complice l'atmosfera calda della stanza. La sua mano destra lascia andare le trecce del maglione di John, gli accarezza la guancia e lo invita a voltarsi nell'angolo che gli permetterà maggior accesso. Ha le dita fredde per aver toccato la bottiglia gelata, ma il suo tocco si scalda presto, ancora più presto quando John ricambia il bacio con furia crescente, alza la mano libera per strattonare Sherlock più vicino, tirandolo per la cintura della vestaglia.

Dannazione, cosa gli è venuto in mente di prendersela con Sherlock? Sì, è fottutamente ingiusto che debba ripartire, che non possa mettere giù un solo attimo la croce pesante che ha deciso di dover portare. Perché un solo uomo, per quanto straordinario, dovrebbe riuscire dove intere associazioni segrete hanno miseramente fallito?

Perché è Sherlock, ovviamente, perché è Sherlock ed è l'unico che può farlo, e perché è Sherlock e non avrebbe pace fino alla risoluzione del caso, fino ad aver sbrogliato l'intera matassa.

Questo è Sherlock, è fatto così, e non troverebbe alcuna consolazione nell'essere vivo e in salute in presenza di un caso ancora irrisolto. Niente potrebbe convincerlo ad abbandonarlo.

Ma allo stesso tempo John ha tutte le ragioni di avercela con lui, non ultima l'idea di non poterlo vedere, sentire, toccare, stringere per tutto il tempo che gli occorrerà per la missione. Non potrà bisticciare con lui, non potrà ascoltarlo suonare il violino, comporre, lasciarsi trasportare da pezzi ariosi che è quasi certo gli appartengono, mentre srotola le progressioni di un ragionamento.

Ma più di ogni altra cosa, non potrà toccarlo, e questo per l'uomo che ha atteso anni prima di soccombere all'evidenza del proprio desiderio è un triste schiaffo in faccia.

“Mi dispiace,” boccheggia, tentando inutilmente di riprendere fiato mentre Sherlock gli copre il collo e la gola di morsi, li ingentilisce con baci soffici. Senza rendersene conto, si è aggrappato alle sue spalle. Non può essere comodo per Sherlock, quasi piegato in due per baciare John seduto in poltrona.

Sherlock lo zittisce con un altro bacio, più profondo e lungo del precedente, e come leggendogli nel pensiero si accoccola ai piedi della poltrona,  trascinandolo con sé nel movimento.

Ora che sono alla stessa altezza, stretti in un abbraccio un po' goffo e scomposto sul tappeto davanti al caminetto – non potrebbe essere più cliché e romantico di così – Sherlock ha la possibilità di coprirgli il viso di baci leggeri, lasciandosi catturare ben volentieri dal piglio più aggressivo di John.

Anche se negli ultimi giorni gli ha rivolto a stento la parola, non è riuscito a privarsi del contatto fisico. È una membrana molto sottile, quella tesa sulla superficie della sua rabbia, fragile ed effimera come una bolla di sapone. Toccare Sherlock, stringerlo, essergli vicino in ogni modo possibile dalla semplice prossimità fisica al calore intenso della passione è qualcosa di molto meno scontato e animale di quanto si possa pensare.

Sì, ha sempre sete di lui, ora che si è permesso di sentire e provare senza porsi sciocchi limiti, e il suo desiderio troppo compresso per troppo tempo non sembra volersi esaurire o ridurre. Forse dovrebbe infiammarsi di meno alla sola idea del suo corpo stretto al suo, perché si conoscono da anni? O forse perché il buon dottore di mezz'età pensava di non poter più essere consumato da un fuoco tanto insistente? 

No, sono considerazioni che lasciano il tempo che trovano, soprattutto se John pensa a quanto tempo ci è voluto perché anche il sesso diventasse una parte irrinunciabile dell'equazione, e non soltanto prima, quando la sua strada e quella di Sherlock continuavano a incrociarsi senza incastrarsi alla perfezione, ma anche dopo, quando Sherlock gli ha fatto l'onore di accettare le sue scuse  più sentite e le sue parole più tenere.

Sherlock sospira felice quando John gli accarezza i capelli, sfiorando con le dita i riccioli più piccoli e teneri sulla nuca mentre lo bacia, meravigliandosi sempre un po' della morbidezza delle labbra di Sherlock.

“Dovrei essere arrabbiato con te,” mormora John, “dovrei proprio avercela con te, ma non ci riesco. Facciamo a modo tuo.”

Sherlock sorride un po' contro la sua pelle, mentre si ingegna a lasciare segni rossastri sul suo collo. Tra il calore del fuoco e quello di Sherlock, John non riesce più ad opporre alcuna obiezione né ad aggrapparsi a qualsiasi cavillo. Quando Sherlock lo spinge giù sul tappeto, sistemandosi un po' su di lui, un po' tra le sue gambe, non può che sospirare contento e stringergli le mani sulle spalle, attirarlo di nuovo a sé per reclamare un bacio.

Archiviata la rabbia, subentra l'apprensione. In questa posizione persino la spalla di John, che è guarita seppur male ormai da quasi un decennio, ha di che protestare, complice il clima freddo e le frequenti piogge degli ultimi giorni. A maggior ragione deve provare fastidio o persino dolore Sherlock, semidisteso su di lui, ma puntellato su gomiti e ginocchia.

“Sherlock, le ginocchia,” esala, non troppo concentrato sulla sua anima di medico quando le mani di Sherlock superano le soffici barriere di brutto maglione natalizio e camicia per toccare direttamente la pelle.

Ha sempre pensato che fossero tutte frottole da romanzo, tutte quelle storie sull'attrazione fatale e l'elettricità a pelle, ma deve riconoscere che è vero. Il solo tocco di Sherlock, Cristo, il suo solo  _respiro_ nella sua direzione è in grado di fargli perdere il filo di un discorso. Potrebbe bastonarsi per aver atteso così tanto, per aver perso tanto tempo, per quanto entrambi hanno sofferto delle incomprensioni, delle omissioni e di tutte le contingenze che la vita ci propone mentre siamo impegnati a far altro. Ma non lo fa, prende il pensiero e lo archivia senza un secondo sguardo. 

Ci sono certe cose per le quali la vocazione non arriva quando vorremmo, per quanto la cosa possa farci dispiacere. Forse non sarebbe stato in grado di amare Sherlock in modo così completo e libero se non come risultato di tutto il dolore e il travaglio che insieme – non sempre uniti, non sempre nella stessa direzione – hanno vissuto nel corso degli anni.

Sherlock fa una smorfia, e con un solo gesto gli spinge sotto le ascelle maglione e camicia tutti appallottolati, godendosi l'aria in parti uguali indignata e accaldata di John. 

“Tu pensa alla tua spalla,” mormora già sulla sua pelle, chinandosi su di lui con la ferma intenzione di venerarne ogni centimetro.

“Si fotta la mia spalla,” ringhia John, con uno scatto istintivo delle anche. Cristo, è perfetto, Sherlock è un fottuto quadro, uno studio in colori luci e contrasti, angoli e curve, chino su di lui con più eleganza di quanta si possa pretendere da un uomo che ha affrontato di recente una guarigione importante, con il cuore rigonfio e perfetto della sua bocca arrossata chiuso su un capezzolo di John e le dita eleganti, nervose di una delle sue mani da violinista, da chimico e da investigatore che si chiudono sulla sua mezza erezione.

“Pensavo di fottere qualcos'altro,” risponde Sherlock. Lo dice in tono serio e con espressione neutra, ma non riesce a finire la frase prima di ghignare apertamente, di ridere persino, l'impunito. “Ma insomma se ci tieni.”

John ride a sua volta, un po' affannato – Sherlock ha voltato entrambi sul fianco, approfittando della posizione più comoda per stringersi meglio a John, strusciarsi finalmente contro di lui. 

“Ah, bastardo sleale che non sei altro,” ribatte John, allungando entrambe le mani per accarezzare la schiena, i fianchi di Sherlock, e chiuderle trionfante sulle sue natiche. “Meraviglioso idiota.”

“Quanta poesia,” sussurra Sherlock al suo orecchio, senza smettere di muoversi contro John, tra le sue mani possessive e il suo corpo teso e caldo. 

John sospira, e anche se le sue mani impudenti cercano di infilarsi sotto l'elastico dei calzoni di Sherlock, le sue parole hanno un tono molto più dolce.

“Ah, Sherlock, ti amo così tanto,” bisbiglia John, senza distogliere lo sguardo dal viso di Sherlock, dai suoi occhi improvvisamente lucenti. “Ti prego,” aggiunge dopo un attimo, senza potersi più trattenere, “ti prego, fai quello che devi fare e torna in un solo pezzo. Giura.”

“Ho promesso, John,” risponde Sherlock dopo un attimo, in tono serio e profondo, “ho promesso.”

John annuisce e non risponde. Il fuoco sta ancora cantando nel camino, e da fuori provengono rumori di traffico e pioggia, auguri di Buon Natale, stralci di canzoni. 

Certo, Sherlock deve ripartire tra venti giorni, se tutto va bene starà via un anno intero. John non vuole neanche pensare al numero di giornate vuote e grigie che stanno per srotolarglisi davanti. 

Sherlock è ancora qui tra le sue braccia adesso, non ha senso ignorarlo per angosciarsi su quando sarà lontano.

Rialza lo sguardo, incontra quello attento e analitico di Sherlock che sembra volergli leggere i pensieri, gli si stringe più vicino, sottolineando le proprie intenzioni con un piccolo scatto dei fianchi e assapora la reazione di Sherlock, il modo in cui le sue sopracciglia si sollevano un po', la sua bocca si schiude e i suoi zigomi si colorano di rosso.

La sorpresa dura un attimo, subito sostituita dalla partecipazione. Sherlock lo coinvolge in un bacio infinito, dal quale entrambi riemergono senza fiato e senza più pensieri, e prima di lasciarsi di nuovo spingere sul tappeto da lui, John si sofferma a pensare che questo è, senza dubbio, il Natale migliore degli ultimi anni.

\--

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tra il il Natale 2016 e il Natale 2017 c'è un altro racconto di questa serie, che sto scrivendo da parecchi mesi.   
> Sherlock è rimasto ferito durante la missione in Serbia, intrappolato in una pressa idraulica (ricordate da quale avventura proviene?). John gli è stato vicino per tutta la convalescenza, arrivando finalmente a dichiarargli il suo amore. ;)


	10. Natale 2018

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natale 2018

** Natale 2018 **

 

C'è una congiura in atto, di questo John è convinto. 

Se ci pensa, e non ha tempo di pensarci in fila alla cassa di un supermercato strabordante, carico di bottiglie di spumante e di dolci, non c'è stato un solo giorno di dicembre in cui sia stato lasciato solo a casa ad angosciarsi in pace.

Mrs. Hudson ha sempre avuto bisogno di qualcosa, che si trattasse di controllare un tubo sgocciolante sotto il lavello della cucina (convenientemente di domenica, in modo da non poterle suggerire di trovarsi un idraulico), di aiutarla a spostare mobili mezzi ammuffiti nel 221c,  di qualcuno che assaggiasse i suoi eccellenti biscotti.

Greg Lestrade l'ha chiamato regolarmente ogni settimana a partire da gennaio, riuscendo poi quasi ogni volta a trascinarlo fuori per l'orecchio a bere una pinta o due. 

John ha un vago ricordo di aver esagerato, una volta – deve essere stato settembre o ottobre, uno dei momenti di questa dannata faccenda in cui si è sentito più malinconico e oppresso dalla solitudine – e di essersi ritrovato a dormire sul divano di casa Lestrade, con indosso un plaid in diverse allarmanti sfumature di rosa e un paio di gatti ronfanti sui piedi.

No, meglio non pensarci, o non riuscirà a entrare in quella casa a testa alta, senza vergognarsi come un ladro per essersi lasciato trascinare dalle proprie emozioni. 

Il punto è che è tutto dicembre che non viene lasciato  a farsi i fatti suoi un solo attimo, tra la padrona di casa e l'ispettore di polizia, e sua moglie Molly con i loro due bimbi in età prescolare. Per non menzionare personaggi improbabili nella loro costante preoccupazione, e quindi tanto più notevoli: Janine Hawkins, sua sorella Harry,  _Mycroft._

Ci fosse stato un solo giorno in cui abbia avuto la possibilità di sedersi in  soggiorno , sospirare a fondo osservando la poltrona vuota di fronte alla propria e lasciarsi venire un crampo alla gamba all'idea degli innumerevoli pericoli che Sherlock senza dubbio sta correndo nello svolgimento della sua missione. 

Davvero, il dolore per la sua lontananza è già abbastanza disgustoso, ma trattenerlo e dissimularlo per via della compagnia costante e forzata è ancora peggio, e non gli permette di metabolizzarlo neanche un po'.

Ora poi che in qualche modo si è anche fatto di nuovo Natale – riflette John mentre cerca di pagare e districarsi dal caos intorno alle casse, è già in ritardo – la congiura sembra intensificarsi, impedendogli del tutto di lasciarsi andare almeno un po' al senso di vuoto che gli palpita molesto nel cuore. 

Fosse per lui il giorno di Natale quest'anno  lo trascorrerebbe chiuso in casa al 221b, da solo e al buio con la cartolina tutta smangiata e piena di ditate e francobolli che gli è stata recapitata ormai due mesi fa. 

È ridicolo che Sherlock gli abbia inviato una cosa talmente stupida e turistica, una cartolina con le migliori vedute di Belgrado, senza scrivere nulla se non “Bellissima città, saluti e baci XOXO”. 

D'altra parte, corre un rischio ogni volta che cerca di contattarlo, e una cartolina è un messaggio talmente esposto e aperto da essere potenzialmente la cosa meno sospetta al mondo. 

Comunque no, non può neanche chiudersi in casa e cercare di spingere giù il nodo che gli chiude la gola e che ultimamente gli fa anche pizzicare gli occhi e prudere le mani per l'inattività e la noia frammiste ai pensieri angoscianti. 

No, via, deve essere buono nei confronti dei Lestrade. 

Greg l'ha coinvolto in ogni singolo caso  di Scotland Yard , registrando tra l'altro un discreto successo in un singolare caso di truffa per cui John si è rivelato fondamentale. 

Un piccolo momento di orgoglio,  validato anche dalla sua immaginazione che gli ha proposto il più bel sorriso storto di Sherlock, e la sua voce che sussurra 'ovvio', con un tono affettuoso e falsamente noncurante che John ha imparato a riconoscere.

Molly non ha potuto fare altrettanto, completamente assorbita dalla cura dei suoi bimbi. Non è ancora tornata al lavoro, ma questo non le ha impedito di interpellarlo più di una volta per qualche malanno vero o immaginario dei bambini. 

“Me la cavo meglio quando non respirano. Oh. Forse non dovevo dirlo,” ha detto in un'occasione, e l'umorismo lugubre nel quale finisce sempre per cascare non ha mancato di suscitargli una risatina 'un po' non buona'.

Non fa in tempo a farsi fare una confezione regalo, e a dire il vero non ha tempo neanche di prendere i mezzi pubblici. Pazienza, gli toccherà sperperare prendendo un taxi, augurandosi che le decine di déjà vu relativi a Sherlock e ai taxi non lo uccidano prematuramente.

–

Casa Lestrade è un tripudio di spirito natalizio. C'è un enorme albero di Natale carico di decorazioni in colori contrastanti, luci che lampeggiano in maniera disordinata e campanellini che tintinnano. 

La TV sta trasmettendo Strictly Come Dancing – tra l'altro, ora che ci pensa, a che ora è Doctor Who stasera? - mentre da un'altra stanza provengono allegre canzoni di Natale per bambini. 

Will, tre anni, sta rincorrendo ovunque uno dei gatti. L'animale non gli soffia e non sfodera gli artigli, quindi John conclude che si tratti di una prassi consolidata che entrambi i cuccioli – l'umano e l'animale - considerano un gioco divertente. Un altro gatto enorme e dall'aria paciosa è steso come un cuscino rossiccio acciambellato intorno a Molly e a Scott, il più piccolo, di soli diciotto mesi. 

Tutti e quattro i Lestrade indossano maglioni un po' deformi decorati con renne storte e alberi pencolanti. John sopprime una piccola risata quando vede un gattino nero tuffarsi con aria felice nel cestino dei gomitoli di Molly. 

Tempo di brindare una prima volta e scambiarsi due convenevoli, ed è veramente ora di Doctor Who, che l'intera famiglia più John e i gatti si siede a guardare in religioso silenzio, interrotto soltanto dalle domande di Will, che sta entrando nella micidiale fase dei mille perché.

Il telefono di John squilla sull'ultima nota della sigla di chiusura, con un tempismo perfetto che, quando va a rispondere, gli sembra molto meno casuale e molto più assurdamente calcolato al millisecondo. 

Ha sperato per un breve attimo di follia di ricevere una chiamata da Sherlock, e di fatto resta un po' deluso quando si rende conto che si tratta sì di un Holmes, ma non del suo.

“Mycroft? È successo qualcosa?”

Dall'altro lato Mycroft sbuffa qualcosa che potrebbe essere persino una minuscola risata indulgente. 

“No, John. È tutto sotto controllo. Questa non è una chiamata di servizio.”

“Oh?” Per qualche motivo la cosa non lo rende meno allarmato, soltanto più curioso. 

“Ho un messaggio per te,” prosegue Mycroft, tentando di mantenere un tono professionale e facendo ben attenzione a non nominare Sherlock. “Da parte sua, ovviamente. È stato, ah, molto persuasivo nel convincermi a passartelo. Quindi preferirei riferirtelo subito.”

Nervoso, Mycroft Holmes, Mr. Calma Serafica, è nervoso. Con un pizzico di malizia John si chiede se gli siano persino sudando le mani. Che  _cosa_ gli ha detto Sherlock? 

“Bene. Il messaggio è: 'Sono così indaffarato che non riesco neanche a sedermi per cinque minuti. Ammesso che io voglia sprecare tempo a sedermi. Neanche l'ultima volta che ci siamo visti ero in condizione di sedermi, in effetti. Ma per motivi molto meno noiosi. Buon Natale. A presto. XOXO.'” 

John sbatte le palpebre una, due volte. 

Non sente neanche più il chiacchiericcio che proviene dal soggiorno, dove Will ha infilato dieci 'perché' in una volta e suo padre riesce ancora a rispondergli con garbo e pazienza.

Si sente invadere da un'ondata di calore che invece di bagnargli gli occhi gli costringe la gola in una risatina poco dignitosa. Quell'idiota. Capace di lusingare John e di  umiliare Mycroft in un solo colpo.

“Bene, ora se mi permetti, interromperò questa chiamata, John, è stato sufficientemente mortificante. Buon Natale.”

“No, aspetta, aspetta un attimo. Posso darti una risposta?”

Un breve silenzio, un piccolo sospiro. Quando parla di nuovo la voce di Mycroft non nasconde la totale incomprensione, ma anche una sorta di riluttante  benevolenza . 

“D'accordo,” acconsente Mycroft, e resta in attesa.

Ce ne sono di cose che vorrebbe dire a Sherlock. Di portare il suo culo a casa il prima possibile, per esempio. Possibilmente privo di nuove cicatrici. 

Che gli manca come gli manca l'aria che respira. Che si preoccupa per lui con ogni singola inspirazione, e langue per la sua mancanza, con ogni singola espirazione. 

Vorrebbe rispondere alle sue parole maliziose con una battuta un po' salace, ma dubita di avere la sfrontatezza di consegnare parole sboccate alle algide orecchie di Mycroft.

Vorrebbe dirgli che lo ama, ma non può immaginare di dirglielo attraverso una terza persona, col peso della distanza a distorcere le sue parole. 

Ha bisogno di sussurrarglielo sulla pelle, quando sarà tornato a casa. 

Non resta che una sola cosa da dire.

“Digli questo, Mycroft, per favore. Digli soltanto 'ti aspetto'.”

“Molto bene, John. Ti saluto. Ancora Buon Natale.” Fa una pausa, si schiarisce la gola. “Non manca molto.”

La chiamata viene interrotta, ma a John non importa poi molto.

\--


	11. Natale 2019

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natale 2019

**Natale 2019**

  
  


John sta complottando qualcosa, di questo Sherlock è sicuro.

Non ha abbastanza elementi per scoprire cosa, John ha preso precauzioni extra per non farsi scoprire, per quanto Sherlock sia riuscito lo stesso a capire che sta tentando di nascondergli qualcosa.

C'è anche il fatto che John sembra molto soddisfatto delle proprie trame, e quindi Sherlock ha magnanimamente deciso di lasciarlo ai suoi traffici segreti, aspettandone la rivelazione.

Scoprire che cosa sta combinando il suo uomo tentando di tenerglielo nascosto farebbe da antidoto alla noia per circa cinque secondi, se decidesse alla fine di risolvere questo piccolo enigma domestico.

Ma deve ammettere almeno a se stesso che, a quasi un anno dal suo ritorno a casa dopo aver chiuso definitivamente la missione in Serbia, ancora non è riuscito ad annoiarsi.

La facilità con cui lui e John, coinquilini da un vita e con alle spalle parecchi momenti da dimenticare, si sono adattati alla vita di coppia non manca di sorprenderlo. Non tanto nei riguardi di John, ovviamente, per quanto anche lui non abbia al suo attivo una vasta gamma di successi.

Ma il punto è che John è, con tutte le sue infinitesimali anormalità, una persona che può _passare_ per normale e comune molto più facilmente di Sherlock, lasciandosi perdonare difetti e tratti caratteriali spigolosi.

Per Sherlock non è così. È fatto di spigoli, e non c'è nulla in lui che lo lasci confondere con facilità nella massa. Meglio, perché non gli piacerebbe e d'altra parte, forse a volte persino se lo augura. Una pecora imbelle è certo meno infelice, nella sua beata ignoranza, del cane da pastore che deve ingegnarsi a tenere insieme il gregge e del pastore stesso che deve badare all'intero gregge.

Che dopo quasi un anno intero da soli al 221b senza più consulenti criminali, mogli assassine e missioni suicide a mettersi in mezzo, siano ancora insieme, _insieme_ come una coppia legata da un profondo legame, ha del miracoloso, almeno secondo la spietata analisi di Sherlock.

Miracoloso e lusinghiero e abbastanza da impedirgli di provare noia per la relativa mancanza di casi interessanti a partire dal suo ritorno.

Non può allontanarsi da Londra che la classe criminale si adagia sugli allori, perdendo ogni inventiva e punto di interesse e faticando a ritrovare originalità anche a parecchi mesi dal suo ritorno. Noioso oltre ogni dire.

Neanche la ricerca di Billie Watson riesce a interessarlo più di tanto e non perché non desideri ritrovare la bambina. Persino Sherlock, nel freddo database che è la sua mente, possiede una partizione di sistema dedicata ai sentimenti più teneri. È occupata al 90% da John, e qualsiasi cosa faccia male a John suscita un allarme generale. Pazienza se negli ultimi anni la causa dell'allarme è stato proprio Sherlock.

No, pompose proteste a parte, Sherlock considera il ritrovamento della bambina come una priorità assoluta. Può poco personalmente, e quindi la missione è delegata al lungo braccio del Governo, nella figura riluttante e rassegnata di suo fratello Mycroft.

Sherlock è solo in casa.

John è uscito col pretesto della spesa – sciatto tentativo di depistaggio.

Il frigo è pieno dall'altro giorno, quando John l'ha trascinato da Tesco con la minaccia di sospendere i doveri coniugali se non l'accompagnava a fare la spesa, e Sherlock sa per certo che non ci vuole tutto questo tempo per andare da Tesco.

Conosce esattamente le traiettorie di andata e ritorno incluse le varianti passando per Sainsbury's (a John piace controllare i prezzi) o per Marks & Spencer (a John piace la mousse al triplo cioccolato, e hanno i biscotti preferiti di Sherlock), con tanto di pit stop giù da Mrs. Hudson per una tazza di tè rinvigorente.

E nessuno di quegli itinerari è compatibile con il tempo trascorso da quando è uscito, quindi no, John non si è dimenticato il prezzemolo.

Ha anche terminato di comprare i regali di Natale, e ha invitato tutti stasera a brindare e farsi gli auguri.

Sherlock ha la buona grazia di non sbuffare sui regali che John ha scelto per lui – alcuni li ha indovinati, e su altri è inciampato perché John non è in grado di nascondere le cose come si deve – anche perché quel maglioncino di cashmere morbidissimo color fiordaliso deve essergli costato una piccola fortuna.

Davvero, John gli ha preso un maglione abbinato ai suoi occhi? Non può fare a meno di sorridere al pensiero come quando l'ha trovato per caso e l'ha rimesso al suo posto senza disturbare la velina che l'avvolge all'interno della confezione.

Questo tipo di attenzioni non gli è sgradito e solletica anzi in modo molto piacevole la sua mutevole vanità. Ma ha anche il potere di irritarlo sottilmente, perché è come se John lo ritenesse meritevole di lussi che lui stesso non si concede. Ora, una cosa è l'essere accorti col denaro, soprattutto quando non se ne ha molto, e una cosa è fare due pesi e due misure, scegliendo per se stesso oggetti comuni e di fattura dozzinale e prediligendo invece per Sherlock quanto di meglio ci sia in commercio.

Ecco, perfetto, ha trovato il regalo per John, al di là dell'offerta sfacciata del proprio corpo poco prima dell'arrivo degli ospiti – ha funzionato benissimo per il compleanno di John, non vede perché non dovrebbe funzionare come regalo di Natale.

Appena dopo le feste lo porterà a Savile Row e gli farà un intero guardaroba nuovo, completo di camicie e cravatte, cinture e gemelli da polso. L'accompagnerà a scegliere scarpe di buona fattura, e se proprio non potrà rinunciare a camicie a quadretti e blazer, che almeno siano della stessa qualità di quel batuffolo color fiordaliso che riposa quasi facendo le fusa al 'sicuro' nell'armadio di John.

“Sherlock? Sono a casa.”

“Sono qui,” risponde, lanciandosi nel mezzo del letto. È un trucco sleale, anche se è vestito sotto la vestaglia, perché John non riesce a considerare il concetto di Sherlock applicato ad una qualsiasi superficie orizzontale (e qualche superficie verticale) senza che gli scatti subito un corto circuito. È molto divertente da guardare, e anche molto lusinghiero.

“Sherlock, dovresti prepararti, saranno qui tra un'ora e poi hai promesso di suonare Auld Lang S--- Cristo, Sherlock.”

La bestemmia di John ha un tono ammirato che costringe Sherlock a voltarsi e registrare ogni particolare del suo viso, della sua postura, il modo in cui risucchia un respiro rumoroso e un po' scioccato, e il modo in cui le sue guance si sono arrossate. Successo.

“Cosa?” mormora Sherlock, stirandosi sul letto. Struscia un po' la testa contro il cuscino e inarca il collo. John deglutisce, scuote la testa come per rinfrescarsi le idee, si schiarisce la voce.

“Dovevo dirti qualcosa ma me lo sono scordato.”

Sherlock ride, soddisfatto, e balza a sedere. Ora è curioso però, e la seduzione di John Watson può aspettare cinque minuti. Forse, se è particolarmente bravo, riesce a rimandarla di soli tre minuti.

“Cosa?”

“Io, ah, lo so che i regali li apriamo dopo con gli altri, ma ce n'è uno che vorrei che aprissi adesso.”

Sherlock annuisce. Sicuramente è quel maglione azzurro soffice come una nuvola. Probabilmente John desidera che lo indossi per la serata. Può scendere a tale compromesso, se John gli permette di utilizzare quell'ora che manca alla festa per attirarlo e trattenerlo a letto. Non dovrebbe essere difficile convincerlo.

John sparisce – Sherlock segue il suo tragitto ascoltando il rumore dei passi e si acciglia, a rigor di logica si sarebbe dovuto dirigere all'armadio, non fuori dalla stanza – e poi torna lentamente, sussurando ad un certo punto un leggero 'shh buono, buono'.

Ricompare con una scatola troppo grande, bucata ai lati e sul coperchio. La scatola si agita un po' tra le mani di John, che ride, visibilmente nervoso, e poi la spinge sul letto accanto a Sherlock.

“Ecco qua.”

Potrebbe essere un gatto. Se John gli ha preso un gatto, potrebbe aver scelto un sinuoso siamese. O magari un gatto nero. O magari un normale comune europeo preso da un rifugio, per compiere una buona azione.

O un serpente. Sherlock non ha mai avuto un serpente, e neanche un pappagallo nonostante da piccolo, con le sue ambizioni piratesche, ne avesse a lungo desiderato uno.

Per qualche motivo, non pensa che possa trattarsi di un cane, così quando solleva il coperchio e si trova fissato da due dolci occhi scuri incorniciati da lucido pelo fulvo, il suo freddo raziocinio si incrina, travolto dalla marea calda e gentile della commozione.

Ha gli occhi troppo caldi e le mani un po' troppo incerte, mentre solleva con delicatezza il cucciolo dall'interno della scatola e l'osserva, ricambiato da uno sguardo curioso e un nasino fremente e un po' umido.

“Ehi,” mormora, con tutta la meraviglia dei suoi sei anni, la prima volta che si è accucciato per terra in un angolo riparato della biblioteca di suo padre per accarezzare i cuccioli di Awilda, la sua amata setter irlandese. Redbeard era il più vivace di quella cucciolata, presto in grado di seguirlo trotterellando con tutta la sua goffa grazia di cucciolo. Hanno corso insieme per anni, di avventura in avventura.

Il cucciolo si dimena un po' e Sherlock lascia che scenda sul letto, e che proceda ad esplorarne i confini fermandosi ad annusargli i capelli, per poi leccargli la faccia senza una seconda esitazione.

Sherlock scoppia a ridere, una vera risata piena e calda, e accarezza ancora il cane, alzando poi lo sguardo caldo e un po' liquido su John, che l'osserva sorridente e commosso.

“Ah, John, io non so- io non come-”

Sta balbettando come un cretino e non riesce a dar peso alla cosa.

“Non devi dire niente. Sherlock, non devi dire niente. Non ti ho mai visto così. È bellissimo, sei bellissimo,” risponde John, non meno sconcluso di lui, per poi avvicinarsi e sedersi sul bordo del letto.

Il cucciolo si avvicina ad annusare anche John, commentando poi la propria analisi con una robusta scodinzolata.

John ride, poi si sporge per baciare Sherlock sul naso, unico punto non leccato dal cane, e gli accarezza i capelli.

“Buon Natale, Sherlock.”

–

  
  


  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cronologicamente, tra Natale 2018 e Natale 2019 si svolgono le seguenti storie:
> 
> \- Come Home (15 Gennaio 2019)  
> \- Here Comes the Sun (18 Gennaio 2019)  
> \- La Danse Macabre (Marzo-Aprile 2019)


	12. Natale 2020

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natale 2020

**Natale 2020**

  
  


La caccia questa volta li ha portati a Parigi dopo un intero mese di false piste, indizi frustranti, inseguimenti in strade poco note e – almeno per quanto riguarda John – la missione impossibile di ascoltare Sherlock parlare francese senza imbarazzarsi pubblicamente.

Adesso il ladro di gioielli è in consegna alla versione francese di Lestrade – si chiama persino _Gregoire_ , è una coincidenza impensabile e a modo suo divertente – e John e Sherlock hanno ancora tre giorni da trascorrere al Pavillon de la Reine. Nessuna fretta di tornare a casa, o meglio, molta più fretta di collaudare il letto nel quale ancora – di fatto – non hanno dormito e rovinare senza ritorno il copriletto pregiato.

Quando non grida, soffocando in parte il rumore con la faccia schiacciata nel cuscino, Sherlock vi affonda i denti con estrema ferocia.

P er un solo attimo John ha ancora sufficiente coerenza per preoccuparsi, rallentando il ritmo quasi brutale delle sue spinte, sporgendosi su di lui per controllare che stia bene. Il movimento gli ricorda che gli è rimasta la camicia agganciata ad un polso, nella fretta di spogliarsi senza disturbarsi a slacciare bottoni (noioso, inutile). Se ne dimentica molto facilmente, soprattutto quando per tutta la sua sollecitudine ottiene in cambio un ringhio da Sherlock, e l'invito poco gentile di 'non battere la fiacca'.

Dovrebbe punirlo per tanta sfacciataggine, ma si sta già muovendo al massimo delle proprie forze, sollevando un po' Sherlock dal materasso con ogni suo preciso e vigoroso movimento. Niente male, per un dottore di mezz'età con i capelli ormai completamente argentei. 

“ _Ancora!”_ grida Sherlock, sforzandosi di prendere un respiro, spezzato e rotto al pari delle sue poche sillabe ringhiate contro il cuscino umido. John obbedisce con una forte ripresa di fiato e il premersi possessivo delle sue dita nei fianchi di Sherlock. 

Qualcosa di simile ad un singhiozzo si frantuma e si spegne nella gola di Sherlock, prima che questi volti il capo sul cuscino umido e prenda piuttosto a mordersi le nocche. 

Il caso è stato facilmente un piacevole sette e li ha costretti ad un mese ininterrotto di beate indagini e notti insonni. 

Un raffinato ladro di gioielli probabilmente non richiede la stessa disperata urgenza di un assassino seriale. Dopotutto l'oro e le pietre preziose non provano dolore e paura, e non possono subire alcuna tortura. 

Ma questo moderno Arsenio Lupin ha seminato una piacevole traccia di indizi cifrati, sfuggendo alla cattura più volte all'ultimo momento, con una languida grazia e una fredda intelligenza che hanno piccato l'interesse e l'amor proprio di Sherlock. 

È stato glorioso e frustante allo stesso tempo, un'impresa che facilmente ricorda  gli sfavillanti successi  inanellati fino al 2011, coronata infine da un'entusiasta stretta di mano tra Sherlock, esausto ma euforico, e il ladro già ammanettato ma non per questo meno sorridente. 

“Alla prossima volta, _Monsieur_ Holmes,” ha dichiarato questi, voltandosi per strizzare l'occhio prima di essere condotto via. John si è concesso un quieto moto di gelosia omicida osservandone la figura in allontanamento, l'aria soddisfatta ed esaltata di Sherlock, e poi fortunatamente lo sguardo dell'investigatore è tornato su di lui. Sherlock ha allungato la mano per intrecciare le dita alle sue e John l'ha sentito, il piccolo tocco freddo della fede. 

Non c'è bisogno di essere gelosi – o forse anche sì, quel dannato “ _Le Chat”_ è elegante e attraente – Sherlock è _suo_ . 

Come se potesse esserci ancora qualche dubbio. 

Chiuso il caso son tornati in albergo in taxi, le dita di Sherlock ben strette tra quelle di John, il suo sguardo lontano e perso fuori dal finestrino. John non ha detto niente, ma si è accontentato di sospirare di sollievo. Stanchezza, senza dubbio dovuta al calo della tensione. 

Ma certo, tutta la stanchezza del mese trascorso in parte lontano da casa e quasi completamente senza dormire, senza mangiare correttamente e senza un po' di sacrosanta intimità ha  minacciato di calargli addosso senza preavviso. 

Si è illuso per pochi attimi che fosse così anche per Sherlock, mentre salivano in camera in piacevole e stanco silenzio, e poi Sherlock ha appeso fuori il 'non disturbare' e ha chiuso la porta con lo scrocco, fermandosi ad osservare John con lo stesso sguardo analitico che ha riservato per un mese intero ai messaggi cifrati di  _Le Chat._

John ha fatto a malapena in tempo a rendersi conto che – di fatto – dormire non sarebbe stata un'opzione, prima di trovarsi schiacciato tra la parete e la massa considerevole di Sherlock. Soltanto il sapore della disperazione nei baci di Sherlock gli ha fatto capire da quanto tempo non si lasciasse trasportare dall'urgenza di assaggiare la sua bocca. 

In qualche modo, presi dall'interesse del caso, non hanno avuto modo di accorgersene. Ora, chiusa l'indagine e privi di obiettivo e del supporto dell'adrenalina sono entrambi stanchi e pronti a cedere del tutto, ma incapaci di lasciarsi andare al riposo. Troppa energia fisica e mentale ancora compressa, immagazzinata in caso di necessità, e che ora va sfogata prima di poter riposare.

“Ti prego,” ha mormorato Sherlock, pretendendo un altro bacio prima di lasciarsi scivolare in ginocchio per terra, premiato subito dalle dita di John tra i suoi capelli. È quasi un riflesso automatico ormai e Sherlock avrebbe sorriso per l'aspettativa impudente di John se non avesse avuto da comunicare la propria urgenza in termini e modi inequivocabili.

“Ti prego, John,” ha proseguito quindi, sporgendosi per strusciare il viso contro il ventre di John, contro il calore irresistibile della sua pelle ancora coperta dai vestiti. Ha alzato una mano per sfiorare con le dita il percorso della zip dei suoi calzoni, deglutendo a fatica al solo avvertirlo sempre più duro sotto la stoffa in risposta ad un tocco così leggero.

“Ho bisogno di te,” ha aggiunto, rincarando la dose con lo sguardo già stravolto e accaldato dei suoi occhi così pallidi eppure brucianti, “ho bisogno di- devi scoparmi subito. Lo voglio subito, John.”

Cristo! È raro sentire Sherlock imprecare, e per qualche motivo frasi così sboccate provenienti dalla sua bocca fanno perdere a John il ben dell'intelletto. 

Ha esitato un solo attimo,  sconvolto dall'effetto delle parole di Sherlock sulla propria circolazione sanguigna e stabilità del battito cardiaco (come se fosse la prima volta. È sempre così. Sarà sempre così. Avranno ottant'anni un giorno, e troveranno ancora le forze per amarsi), abbastanza perché Sherlock potesse aggiungere suppliche sempre più disperate, interrotte senza soluzione di continuità dal modo francamente sleale in cui le sue labbra già arrossate hanno preso a cospargere la stoffa tesa e un po' umida dei suoi calzoni di baci. 

Ah, dannazione. No, sì, obbedire a Sherlock, accontentare Sherlock è la priorità assoluta. Ci è voluto talmente poco a spingerlo di peso, quasi con violenza sul letto, le  loro  mani occupate ad eliminare con improvvisa furia i vestiti  di entrambi nel minor tempo possibile. Nessuna pazienza, nessun tempo e certo nessuna energia da sprecare in languidi striptease. Per quello c'è tutto il tempo del mondo – a casa. 

Adesso Sherlock stringe le lenzuola con entrambe le mani con talmente forza da sbiancarsi le nocche. Ha le labbra tremendamente rosse, tra i morsi ricevuti da John e quelli assestati al cuscino, gli occhi chiusi e le ciglia bagnate. Ad ogni spinta di John la sua gola bianca palpita su suoni che non riescono più a venire alla luce, ma che comunque gli fanno fremere le labbra. A fatica costringe le dita di una mano a mollare la presa sulle lenzuola, le allunga dietro di sé, le stringe forte sul fianco di John. 

Pazienza se a causa del mancato sostegno finisce ad ogni spinta sbattuto di qua e di là, non sembra godersela di meno per questo, anzi.

“ _Cazzo, sì_!” esclama, scioccato e in estasi. Gli manca talmente poco, e non è neanche in grado di accorgersene, pur accorgendosi invece del fatto che il ritmo di John è diventato meno preciso ma persino più intenso al cadere dell'ultima sillaba della sua imprecazione.

John si tende su di lui, si allunga senza fermarsi per stringersi contro di lui, mordergli forte la nuca su cui sussurrano un po' appesantiti dal sudore i suoi riccioli più teneri. 

“Devi farlo, John,” mormora Sherlock, voce rauca e occhi febbricitanti. Ha le scocche talmente rosse che in un altro momento John potrebbe preoccuparsi. Ma non ora, non ora che la vista dell'espressione di Sherlock lo costringe a volerlo baciare. Gli fa voltare il viso per quanto può, pretende un lungo bacio storto e disordinato, dal quale comunque Sherlock si ritira troppo presto, per tirare un ultimo respiro faticoso. 

“John-” ansima, “John, voglio vederti quando vieni.”

“Dannazione, Sherlock,” mormora John, poche sillabe strangolate dallo sforzo di trattenersi, di resistere ancora un po' per poter processare correttamente le parole di Sherlock. Sentirlo parlare così lo spinge molto, troppo vicino al limite e se non si prende un istante per fermarsi e tirare un respiro non riuscirà ad assecondarlo.

“Lo so, ma fai presto,” geme Sherlock, occhi ben chiusi e respiro corto che si spezza in un “oh!” un po' deluso quando il calore e la forza di John l'abbandonano. Si sente freddo, smarrito e vuoto senza di lui, ma dura soltanto un attimo, quanto basta a John per aiutarlo a voltarsi sul letto. 

Adesso Sherlock può aggrapparsi alle sue spalle, mormorare il proprio assenso delirante quando le mani forti e un po' prepotenti di John lo convincono ad aprire di più le gambe, ad alzarle di più, finché Sherlock non si ritrova spinto di forza nel materasso, completamente ripiegato tra le coltri e John. 

In questa posizione potrebbe baciarlo, se avesse ancora sufficiente coerenza per mettere in pratica quello che di fatto resta un piacevole pensiero, e potrebbe farsi baciare, se John non fosse invece completamente concentrato sul resistere un'altra volta, soltanto un'altra volta, spingendo entrambi un po' più in là con ogni suo movimento. 

“Sherl-” ringhia John dopo soli pochi attimi, schiacciandolo ancora un'ultima volta nel materasso, trasportato dal proprio ardore. 

“Sì, sì, sì,” ribatte Sherlock, sforzandosi di tenere gli occhi aperti per osservare John. Anche lui è sul limite, sul punto di chiudere gli occhi e lasciarsi trascinare, ma prima di farlo vuole _vedere_. 

Gli si stringe con ferocia mentre John trema contro di lui, dentro di lui, respirando a fatica e sussurrando le sillabe stravolte del suo nome. 

Sherlock vorrebbe essere in grado di essere presente, scientificamente freddo e attento in queste situazioni per poter prendere nota in minuto dettaglio di ogni sottile movimento e reazione di John. Sa benissimo che si tratta di un 'ambizione abbastanza stupid a , ma non riesce a soffocare il desiderio di documentare in maniera scientifica la bellezza di ogni singola fase del piacere che si manifesta sul viso, sul corpo e nei gesti, nei pensieri di John. 

Se non fosse passato un mese abbondante dall'ultima volta, forse Sherlock avrebbe la capacità di trattenersi ancora un istante, ancora un attimo, incurante della propria soddisfazione pur avendola richiesta a gran voce e in maniera perentoria, pur di osservare il suo John. 

Ma niente da fare, è troppo oltre e troppo bisognoso di quel sollievo per poterlo ancora rimandare. 

John non ha ancora riaperto gli occhi, né si è mosso. Gli respira rumorosamente contro la spalla, deponendo ogni tanto leggerissimi baci sulla pelle di Sherlock. 

“Smettila,” bofonchia John, allungando una mano per accarezzare il torace e il ventre di Sherlock, stringendo poi delicatamente le dita su di lui. “Anche io voglio vederti,” aggiunge, sporgendosi per baciarlo ma tirandosi un po' indietro per guardarlo in faccia quando l'avverte ormai sul punto di lasciar andare. 

Basta davvero così poco, perché tutta la tensione si dissolva in feroci ondate che trascinano con sé ogni infinitesimale riserva di Sherlock, ogni sua resistenza residua e ogni brandello di energia. 

–

Deve essersi assopito  per qualche minuto subito dopo l'orgasmo, perché quando riapre gli occhi John indossa i l pigiama  e ha i capelli ancora umidi, e si muove tra la camera e il bagno in maniera efficiente ma indubbiamente stanca. 

Voltandosi tra le lenzuola, Sherlock si rende conto di essere dentro il letto e non sopra (eccolo, il copriletto devastato è in un triste mucchio in un angolo), ancora nudo ma pulito.

“John,” gracchia, attirando subito la sua attenzione. John si volta e gli sorride e si avvicina subito smettendo di trafficare. 

“Pensavo ti fossi addormentato,” commenta John, allungando una mano per accarezzargli i capelli spettinati, una guancia marchiata dal segno del cuscino. 

“A quanto pare,” ribatte Sherlock, sentendosi comunque brillare un sorriso assonnato sulle labbra.

“Hai fame? Dovresti riposare, ma potremmo prima ordinare qualcosa in camera e poi-”

“Vieni qua,” mormora Sherlock, attirandolo a sé e accogliendo con gioia un piccolo bacio sulla bocca e le dita di John strette alle sue sul cuscino, vicino alla sua testa. 

L'anello di John – una semplice fede di foggia maschile, senza pietre né orpelli, identica alla sua – riluce a poca distanza dal suo viso. Sherlock sorride.

“Mh? Cosa vuoi fare allora?”

“Irrilevante,” annuncia Sherlock, con voce leggermente più sveglia e tono imperioso. “Scegli tu. Basta che resti qui con me.”

John sorride, sporgendosi per baciare un'altra volta la piega indisponente della sua bocca, finché anch'essa non si tramuta in un sorriso o meglio, finché non ricambia il bacio.

“Non c'è altro posto al mondo in cui vorrei essere,” risponde, e ad ogni buon conto si fa baciare ancora.

\--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> John e Sherlock si sono sposati il 15 Aprile 2020, Greg Lestrade ha fatto loro da testimone. In caso ve lo stesse chiedendo, sì, ho intenzione di scrivere anche quella storia.


	13. Natale 2021

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natale 2021

**Natale 2021**

 

È tutto pronto.

C'è un bel fuoco nel camino, un buon numero di bottiglie in fresco, un albero di Natale tra le due finestre, dove il tavolo del soggiorno è stato momentaneamente spostato. Sotto l'albero c'è una pila di regali, e in cucina tutto è preso d'assalto da innumerevoli teglie e guantiere. Alcune arrivano direttamente dal piano di sotto, altre provengono da una ditta di catering. Ci sono anche dei biscotti alla cannella un po' deformi, risultato di un raro esperimento non troppo disgustoso e certo non letale che ha coinvolto il piano del tavolo e l'interno del forno.

Black Sam scodinzola in giro annusando ogni cosa, passando avanti e indietro sulla soglia senza omettere di sbattere affettuosamente la coda sulle gambe di John ad ogni passaggio. Non abbaia, ma è evidente quanto freme di aspettativa e di tanto in tanto si ferma ad uggiolare contento, pretendendo un grattino o una carezza.

“Sarà una bella festa,” sorride John, voltandosi poi verso l'interno del 221b. C'è la tv accesa col volume al minimo, ma dal piano di sopra provengono da oltre un'ora infiniti stridii che vorrebbero somigliare a Auld Lang Syne. 

John sospira, ignorando il frastuono per quanto può. Sherlock non sembrava di cattivo umore in mattinata. Ha portato fuori Black Sam a fare un giro nel quartiere tutto imbiancato, ed è tornato col naso freddo e i capelli umidi, gli occhi brillanti e il bavero del cappotto pieno di neve.

Poteva andare in entrambi i modi, quel Natale di due anni fa, quando gli ha regalato il cucciolo di setter irlandese, ma è andata senza dubbio nel migliore dei modi.

Sherlock non si è lasciato sopraffare dalla malinconia della perdita di Redbeard, anzi, ha accolto il nuovo cucciolo come un'occasione insperata per rispolverare l'innocenza troppo breve e immensamente tenera della sua infanzia.

Completamente ignaro dei festeggiamenti e dell'eccitazione di Black Sam, Captn Sparrow è stirato in tutta la sua pigra e molle lunghezza sul tappeto di fronte al camino, inclinando a stento la punta di un orecchio quando gli stridii del violino dal piano di sopra turbano il suo principesco riposo.

Il gatto è un regalo di Molly Lestrade, e somiglia a Sherlock in maniera allarmante, dalla capacità di trovare qualsiasi cosa profondamente noiosa agli improvvisi moti di attività, dall'interesse ossessivo per infinitesimali particelle di polvere sospese in raggi di sole al trasformarsi in una massa di gelatina in preda alle fusa se soltanto John lo sfiora.

Una scampanellata alla porta d'ingresso. Prolungata e festosa, con una pressione ineguale del pulsante. Chi ha suonato è di bassa statura e deve sporgersi instabile sulle punte per suonare, e non di meno l'ha fatto con tutte le proprie forze.

John non ha bisogno di andare alla finestra a controllare per sapere che si tratta dei Lestrade, e quando sente la porta di Mrs. Hudson aprirsi per andare ad accoglierli, è il momento di sporgersi verso le scale e chiamare giù il suo legittimo.

“Sherlock, arrivano. Venite giù?”

Non ottiene risposta, e intanto Will e Scott Lestrade sono riusciti a sgusciare tra i piedi degli adulti persi in convenevoli e a precipitarsi su per le scale, lanciandosi su John per farsi abbracciare.

Dove ci sono coccole c'è Black Sam, che torna dalle sue perlustrazioni per accogliere i bimbi, presto raggiunti dagli adulti, e inseguiti dal suono di un'altra scampanellata.

Altri ospiti.

Sherlock dovrebbe proprio venire giù e invece sta ancora strimpellando, pensa John con un sussulto di irritazione. Non gli dispiacerebbe se Sherlock gli desse una mano ad accogliere gli ospiti, a ricevere omaggi – altre bottiglie! Altri dolci! - e a tener d'occhio i bambini. E a proposito di bambini, ma dov'è la piccola? Non la vede da quando Sherlock è rientrato con il cane.

Davvero, non hanno mai ricevuto tutte queste persone insieme – è Mrs. Turner della porta accanto, stavolta , accompagnata su da Mrs. Hudson, con la quale sta parlando sottovoce e fitto fitto. Le due donne sono seguite da 'quelli sposati' della signora Turner, anche loro armati di bottiglie di vino pregiato.

Non hanno mai dato una festa così grande al 221b, pensa John mentre accoglie Stamford e la moglie, seguiti a ruota da Janine Hawkins con il fidanzato – che è biondo e dall'aria gentile e tratta Janine come se venerasse il terreno su cui cammina.

Tra gli ospiti e i bambini e gli animali resi euforici dalla compagnia – almeno Black Sam, perché Captn Sparrow si è limitato ad alzarsi pigramente e ritirarsi in cima alla mensola del camino, osservando gli esseri umani e le loro ridicole usanze da dietro il teschio – John ha persino un momento per pensare a quante persone diverse siano riunite sotto il suo tetto. Vecchissimi amici e persone che non credeva di vedere più tanto spesso, gente che fino a poco tempo fa non avrebbe pensato di frequentare.

Gli ultimi ad arrivare sono Archie – non ha mai smesso di venire a trovare Sherlock fin dallo sfortunato primo matrimonio di John – e Harry con una ragazza bruna dall'aria dolce che John non ha ancora conosciuto. 

Certo vuol dire qualcosa, qualcosa di bello e prezioso, avere la casa così piena di persone che, in un modo o nell'altro, nel corso degli anni hanno dimostrato di tenere a entrambi, superando ogni genere di difficoltà e ostacolo pur di non perdere del tutto il rapporto.

E certo sarebbe perfetto se adesso Sherlock si degnasse di venir giù. John è sul punto di salire al piano di sopra e di rendere nota la propria irritazione con poche parole scelte con cura, quando Sherlock infine compare, quietamente sorridente e con indosso quel vecchio maglione azzurro che si abbina alla perfezione ai suoi occhi. È accompagnato da Billie, che con una certa aria pericolosa da monella dotata di intelligenza superiore stringe con una manina la mano di Sherlock e tiene nell'altra il suo prezioso Stradivari un po' maltrattato.

“Sherlock, è mezz'ora che vi chiamo.” John è costretto a riprenderli, non fosse altro per mantenere un briciolo di credibilità nei confronti di sua figlia, che l'osserva con occhi chiari e limpidi colmi di imperiosa incomprensione per la sua irritazione. Oppure sta soltato fingendo, cosa che le riesce molto bene. 

Se deve essere del tutto sincero, si è già dimenticato di perché fosse poi così infastidito, ogni recriminazione perduta nell'osservare il mezzo sorriso storto di Sherlock mentre saluta i Lestrade e l'aria falsa e angelica di Billie quando viene abbracciata e vezzeggiata senza fine da Mrs. Hudson. Finge di sopportarla a stento, ma John sa che si tratta di una spudorata messinscena, e che la minuscola intrigante se la gode un mondo a essere coccolata e messa in mostra, i suoi pregi enumerati con orgoglio da Mrs. Hudson a beneficio di Mrs. Turner e 'di quelli sposati'.

John sa anche che Mrs. Hudson ha una sfida aperta con Mrs. Turner da – oh, troppi anni, e il vino ha già iniziato a circolare con allarmante libertà, Molly è già rossa in faccia – e che in quella sfida al momento detiene la mano vincente. I 'suoi' dopotutto non soltanto sono sposati, ma hanno anche una figlia.

Billie è stata ritrovata non più di sei mesi fa, rintracciata e recuperata e recapitata al 221b da Mycroft con un eccesso di tatto sul quale John non ha mai voluto indagare. Sherlock probabilmente sa, e a lui invece va bene non sapere. Se la sua bambina è a casa, vuol dire che probabilmente Mary ha fatto una brutta fine, e sinceramente non vuole pensarci.

È un singolo atto di codardia da parte di un uomo che si è sempre dimostrato coraggioso – a parte forse nei rapporti umani, se i burrascosi trascorsi con Sherlock prima di arrivare ad una risoluzione troppe volte rimandata vanno tenuti in conto – e non riesce a dispiacersene a sufficienza da desiderare correggerlo.

Quel che importa è che Billie sia a casa, sana e salva, e il fatto che, nonostante l'ovvia differenza di avere in casa una bimba di quasi sette anni rispetto ad una piccina di un anno scarso, è quasi come se non se ne fosse mai andata.

Il sollievo delirante di John al suo ritorno è stato pari solo ai suoi dubbi colossali, al terrore di non essere in grado di proteggere (di nuovo) questa minuscola vita di cui si sente responsabile, pur non avendo di fatto contribuito in alcun modo al suo codice genetico. Non ha importanza, non ne ha mai avuta veramente.

Billie è sua figlia perché l'ha stretta in braccio ancora segnata dal dolore di venire al mondo e ha accolto con le lacrime agli occhi il suo primo pianto scioccato, e perché l'ha cullata per infinite notti, e perché si è ritrovato in ambulatorio per infinite mattine con gli occhi incispati e macchie di vomito infantile sulle spalle.

È stato anche piacevolmente costretto a rimangiarsi con gusto qualsiasi riserva avesse nei confronti della volontà o delle capacità di Sherlock nell'aiutarlo con la bambina. È stato ingiusto anche soltanto a dubitarne, perché ancora adesso ignora la vera estensione dell'impegno di Sherlock nella sua ricerca, e perché così Billie è entrata al 221b come se fosse sempre stata casa sua, così Sherlock l'ha accolta.

Certo, i suoi metodi educativi lasciano un po' a desiderare su alcuni aspetti, come ad esempio l'appropriatezza degli argomenti da sottoporre alla mente fin troppo fantasiosa di Billie, o forse certe particolari attitudini che per genetica o per educazione la bambina ha fin troppo sviluppate ad un'età così giovane, e che Sherlock incoraggia.

Tutto sommato però, John non può che essere grato e commosso, e sentirsi finalmente intero.

Pazienza se Billie parla già tre lingue (ottimo), ed è perfettamente ferrata nel da farsi in caso di rapimento con richiesta di riscatto (gliel'avrà insegnato Mary? Sherlock? Meglio non pensarci), e da quando è arrivata a casa termina la propria giornata tentando di sfilare il portafogli a Sherlock senza che questi se ne accorga. Ad oggi, non ci è mai riuscita.

Sherlock ha recuperato il tempo perso facendo il giro di tutti gli invitati. Non è molto loquace con chi conosce o gradisce poco, per esempio 'quelli sposati' di Mrs. Turner. Da un lato è lealtà nei confronti di Mrs. Hudson, e dall'altro dipende dal fatto che la 'gara' non è soltanto tra le due signore, ma anche tra le due coppie di inquilini, e l'ultima sfida non è precisamente qualcosa di cui si possa voler parlare durante una festa di Natale con presenti bambini piccoli.

Sherlock si lascia abbracciare e sbaciucchiare da Molly, e si ferma ad ascoltare Mrs. Hudson che non ha ancora smesso di coccolare Billie. La bambina ha perso interesse per le lodi sperticate e ora ha l'aria di scandagliare la stanza alla ricerca di qualcosa di interessante, in maniera non del tutto diversa da come tende a fare Sherlock quando si annoia.

È incredibile quanto gli somigli, o forse non lo è affatto. Anche se non è proprio il momento per una riflessione del genere, ora John è in grado di ammettere con un certo grado di facilità di aver scelto Mary proprio per aver visto oltre la sua apparenza mansueta e un po' bislacca, preferendo la sua spiccia intelligenza e il suo magnetismo proprio perché la rendevano il più possibile simile a Sherlock. Billie somiglia a sua madre, di conseguenza va d'accordo con Sherlock.

È un bel casino, ma il risultato è quello che conta, quello che gli permette di raggiungere la sua famiglia, di accarezzare i soffici riccioli biondo cenere di Billie e di stringere forte le dita di Sherlock tra le sue.

In qualche modo Billie è figlia sua e di Sherlock almeno quanto lo è dei suoi legittimi e spaventosi genitori biologici. È un quadruplo legame che a volte ha il potere di turbarlo, ma che non sembra disturbare Sherlock, anzi.

È stato lui ad insistere per registrare anche il cognome Moriarty, pur scegliendo di non usarlo per il momento. È già sufficientemente difficile per la bambina andare in giro con due cognomi, senza bisogno di aggiungere il peso di un terzo, ma John adesso capisce il ragionamento di Sherlock, per quanto all'inizio riuscisse a provare soltanto fastidio a tal proposito.

Ora Billie è troppo giovane, ma un giorno avrà il diritto di conoscere tutta la propria storia, e di decidere quali parti della propria eredità conservare e usare, è soltanto giusto che ne abbia la possibilità.

Ad un cenno di Sherlock, Billie si libera dalla stretta di Mrs. Hudson e cava dal violino un singolo e acutissimo stridio che immediatamente zittisce tutti i convenuti.

Nel silenzio un po' perplesso che si è creato, Sherlock annuncia la sorpresa che lui e Billie preparano da giorni, lasciando poi il campo libero alla bambina.

A Billie occorre soltanto un'inspirazione concentrata, poi le note cristalline e soltanto un po' sbavate di 'Auld Lang Syne' riempiono l'aria, penetrando in ogni cuore, colmando tutti gli sguardi di un calore un po' lucido.

John fa fatica a sbattere le palpebre e disperdere quel calore, e per quanto Sherlock gli stringa forte la mano, anche i suoi occhi pallidi sono caldi e lucidi.

Billie li omaggia di più ritornelli, e presto a qualcuno sovvengono le parole. John invece si rende conto di essere in piedi sotto il vischio, appeso allo stipite della porta tra il soggiorno e la cucina, e tanto basta per afferare una manciata di maglione color fiordaliso e reclamare quel che gli è dovuto.

–

_Should auld acquaintance be forgot,_

_And never brought to mind?_

_Should auld acquaintance be forgot,_

_And auld lang syne?_

 

_For auld lang syne, my jo,_

_For auld lang syne,_

_We'll tak a cup of kindness yet,_

_For auld lang syne._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ed è finita. Non ci posso credere. Ne sento già la mancanza. *piange*

**Author's Note:**

> Sì, sto postando una storia a capitoli mentre la scrivo, non sentite un brivido di terrore? 
> 
> Questa storia segue il canon, si appoggia a questa timeline: http://bakerstreet.wikia.com/wiki/Sherlock_Timeline e poi prosegue lungo il mio 'verse di "Come Home".


End file.
